50 DP Drabbles in 50 Days
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: based off of something else. read notes inside, but basically, i'm doing random drabbles for one of my fav cartoons. 50 in 50 days. humor, angst, maybe future crossovers, romance, and hate. possible pairings. please R&R! COMPLETE.
1. Hullo

**Author's Notes:**_ Okay, so I had this idea when I saw 100 Days, 100 Drabbles by fearlessgurl283. But … I wanted to do it for Danny Phantom instead. And so here I am, ready to complete 50 drabbles in 50 days, half of what she did since I'm not sure I can do this. Will include per chapter: Title of drabble, a rating for the drabble, a mood song, any pairings, warnings, A/N, and a word count. There will be: Humor, angst, maybe future crossovers, romance, and hate. Some dark things, possible swearing, maybe even time skips. These drabbles could be anything and everything.

* * *

_

**Title: **_Hullo  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_338  
_**Notes: **_Came from nowhere, haha! And doesn't make much sense. Maybe no one will comment of my pitiful attempt at drabbley DP. But I don't mind.

* * *

_

"Huh? Who's there?" the young girl asked nervously, glancing around the darkness. Her glowing green eyes flashed as she spun around, a large figure moving somewhere behind her.

A voice spoke to her, deep like a growling dog, speaking a language she didn't know.

It came forward, a kind look in it's eyes. "Hullo?"

"Do I know you…?"

"Danny?" it asked. But once it came forward and saw who was there, it frowned slightly. "No Danny."

"Danny? You know my cousin?" she said slowly, backing away from the large ghost. It was almost like a werewolf, black and haunting.

It seemed to understand and nodded. "Danny, friend."

"You … don't know much English, do you?"

The creature shook it's head.

Danielle came a little closer, realizing he wasn't going to hurt her. "Are you saying Danny was … your friend?"

It nodded again. Suddenly it stooped down, gazing into her eyes. "Who you?"

"I-I'm Danielle. I'm a f-friend of Danny's, too." The girl took a step back, his teeth scaring her just a little.

The werewolf-like ghost seemed to smile, and Dani found herself swept up into a hug. "Friend of Danny, friend of Wulf!" it cried happily.

"Um, sure … c-could you let me d-down now?" she gasped, his bear hug knocking the wind out of her.

He set her down with an apologetic look.

She panted, but looked up at him. "For something so big and scary, you ain't so bad." It seemed to smile at her again, and she cocked her head. "Just what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Look for Danny," it replied in it's low voice.

"Really?" she said, crossing her arms. "Well, what a coincidence. I'm looking for him, too."

"Wulf and Friend look together?" he suggested, holding out a paw.

Gingerly she took his paw and nodded. "Sure. Maybe your big nose can lead the way."

Wulf smiled at the small girl, and lifted her up to his back. "Look for Danny! Look for friends!" he howled, kicking into a run.


	2. Danny, Danny!

**Title: **_Danny, Danny …  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_I Know A Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_95  
_**Notes: **_Here comes the Humor Express! And Jack Fenton. Oh my. _

_

* * *

_

"Danny…"

"What?"

"Daaanny…"

"What??"

"Danny!"

"What?!"

"Danny, Dan, Danny!!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, Daaaaanny…"

"Whaaaaat??!"

"Oh Danny, my boy…"

"What."

"Danny?"

"What???"

"…Danny!"

"What!"

"…I need your help."

"With _what_?"

"Um, well …could you help me clean up the lab real quick? Maddie's going to be home soon and I kind of blew up the Fenton Master-Blaster Cannon I was making…"

"DAD!"

"…And so there's ghost goo all over the place. C'mon, son, I need your help! Can't you help your old man out?"

"…"

"There's 20 bucks in it for ya."

"I'm in! Where's the mop?"


	3. Insomnia

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Insomnia  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_Dead Boy's Poem by Nightwish  
_**Pairings: **_hinted DannyXSam  
_**Word count: **_210  
_**Notes: **_..Serious and kind of sad. Holy shit, where'd this come from? OH YEAH, that's right, it's because I'm an emo kid at heart. Hmmm. Expect drabbles like this in the future, but also ones like the one before this. Humor and angst, it's what I do, it's who I am. D: _

* * *

My room was dimly lit and surrounded in rich, deep hues of purple, red, and black. The curtains were pulled back and blowing slightly in the cool autumn wind, the crisp night air licking at my face as I lay on my unmade bed. It was peaceful when it was late, and my clock blinked in red numbers: 1:03 a.m.

I couldn't sleep, couldn't fall into the nightmares I claimed to love so much. Previous events were buzzing around in my mind, glimpses of what I've been through.

And even though it's been all great and fine in the end, sometimes I feel like it could've turned the polar opposite.

Sometimes, deep down, _I'm afraid._

The ghosts haunt me after we've defeated them, the moments of possible termination a constant threat.

It doesn't allow me to sleep at night. All these memories of recent events swim like Koi fish in my mind, and I keep seeing the face of someone I love being contorted into someone else.

He's gone now, and it won't happen, but I would have been dead if it had.

_Danny, promise me_** he**_ won't come back. Promise me you'll stay the same. Promise me that evil will never again touch your heart. _


	4. Frozen in Time

**

* * *

****Title: **_Frozen in Time  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_Endlessly by Muse  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_276  
_**Notes: **_I just adore Clockwork. He's so cool … -hearts- _

* * *

It's all mine to control, every twist and turn and possibility. Past, present, and future. The births, lives, and deaths of every human being, the existence of every ghost.

The pendulum swings back and forth in a consistent rhythm, the gold shimmering with each bout. The ticking is like a mother's lullaby to me, something familiar I find comfort in. But what if I were to call a time-out?

The pendulum would not slow or come to the middle and hang lifeless; no, instead it would freeze in place exactly where I tell it to.

And it will continue to sway once more, but only if I command it.

Time is such a meaningless thing to me. It sometimes feels … boring. It's all under my power, which makes it bendable and weak. I know everything about to happen, everything that has happened, and everything happening. I can see what a possible take could be in time, and what it ended up being instead. I interfere when necessary and let the purposed actions take place.

Here in my clock tower in the Ghost Zone, time has no boundaries or effect. Nothing happens that has meaning in the Cycle of Time, and nothing happens that others can ever see. Although a ghost can drop by to say a quick hello, it's not as if it will affect their destined life.

And I live in that void that escapes the illusion of time. I dwell here century after century, watching, guiding, waiting. I know what I must do when the proper time comes.

Master of Time, I call myself. But I feel as if I'm more Frozen in Time.


	5. TF

**

* * *

Title: **_TF  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_Always Hardcore by Scooter  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_208 (always in the 200's, ne?)  
_**Notes: "**_Tucker Foley; that's TF, as in 'Too Fine'." _

* * *

A smile reaches his lips as he leans against the counter top, smiling at the girl behind it. "How you doin'?" he winks.

The girl rolls her eyes and replies with a disgusted tone, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much … just a milkshake; but you better add extra sugar, because I know it won't be as sweet as you."

The girl shook her head and wished it wasn't her shift at the Nasty Burger right now. She always gets the flirtatious boys, it seemed. "You really going to get one or are you just going to try and flatter me with lame one-liners all afternoon?" she snaps, wanting so badly to be attending to a different customer.

Tucker sighs, realizing he won't get anywhere … again. "Never mind."

She smirks, like: _thought so. _

He walks away, defeated yet again. Seems like no chick out there sees what they're missing. He's TF, after all; TF as in _Too Fine_. Obviously, too fine for any of them. But that's okay with him, because there are other fish in the sea.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, where his technological obsessions don't reach, there's a helpless romantic who just wants to find that certain **one** other fish in the sea.


	6. How It Is

**

* * *

Title: **_How It Is  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_Oblivion by 30 Seconds to Mars  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_136  
_**Notes: **_none, really. _

* * *

I used to think that I'd miss my old life, but now it feels like a blur. I don't think it was much fun at all compared to what I live now. Sure, it was exciting in the little ways, and having two ghost-obsessed parents made it … interesting, but now …

Now, everything so _different_. And I kind of like it.

The powers are great and all, but that's not the only thing. It's almost thrilling to fight, knowing I'm helping the city and saving the ones I care about. It's pretty cool to say things like, 'I have a secret identity' or 'I have arch enemies'. It's dangerous and sometimes frightening; but all the same, _it's my life._ And even though I didn't fully choose to live it this way, this is how it is.


	7. Two Sides

**

* * *

Title: **_Two Sides  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_none_  
**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_119  
_**Notes: **_Mostly because of 'Identity Crisis'. What a great episode, heehee. I love Super Danny. He talks funny and wears bed sheets … who doesn't love that? But I wonder why Lazy Danny randomly has longer hair, haha. _

_But wait … does this sound a little creepy? Hmmm. Better fix that sometime. D: _

_

* * *

_He doesn't realize it, but his two sides share his body and appear once and a while when time calls for it. Whether he's out fighting the bad guys or hanging out with his friends, they're always there. 

**Whenever you mutter a silly phrase or patrol Amity Park, whenever you think of a clever way to fight an enemy, I'm there. **

_And dude, whenever you skip out on your homework or pass on a chore, you know it's gotta be me. _

**When you play the 'lone hero' act, that's me. **

_But when you just want to chill and hang with your buds, that'd be me. _

**_We're always here for you, _**_man/_**Danny, _and we know who you really are. _**


	8. The Dark

**

* * *

Title: **_The Dark  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Mood song: **_Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_456  
_**Notes: **_…Creeeepy. DD8 But my next one should be happier. In fact, I PROMISE it will be._

* * *

Every so often he would slam himself against the hard edges of the container, making dents he knew would disappear as soon as they were made, the metal being far more powerful that he was at the moment. How long was this 'moment', though? It felt like forever.

And that was Clockwork's fault.

But as for being trapped here? Well that was **his** own fault, in a matter of speaking. Danny's fault, really. Not his. Yet **still** partially his fault, because he _used_ to be Danny.

And all these faults were driving him mad. Madder than he was before, which was saying something considering the fact that he is Dan Phantom. That he is pure hate and evil itself, not caring to destroy the lives of people he supposedly used to love.

"Damn this Thermos! Damn it, damn it, damn it!!" he cursed, flinging his weight around the tube. It made hollow metallic rings with each thrust, the sound echoing in his pointed ears.

"Settle down in there," came Clockwork's calm voice. "You'll only hurt yourself."

"Maybe that's just what I want!" he barked in reply, pounding his fists upon the inner walls until his knuckles bled a gruesome dark blue liquid. He tasted it with his long tongue, quivering at it's bitter taste. It was like his persona of rage conformed into drops of warmth, cruel and nasty. But maybe that's all he was now, nothing but a seeker of freedom and revenge on … well, _himself_.

And it was those thoughts that kept him going throughout the long periods of non-existence here in Clockwork's domain. It was those thoughts of foiled plans and white inner flames that kept him steady, but still he longed to thrash out and kill …_ kill_ ... _**kill**_. He was a man of simple pleasures, those pleasures being the ones to witness destruction and deception and termination. And when it had all been blown away, he would seek another world through the many that lie through the doors in the Ghost Zone. He would rampage through them and be the Universe's ultimate tyrant, their Ultimate Enemy.

This is all he wanted. Was it too much to ask for?

"Apparently," he mumbled to himself. "Apparently it is for dear little Danny. Sweet, heroic, darling Danny." He scowled, shaking the prison he was locked in. "DANNY!" he howled, feeling the Fenton Thermos quake.

"It's no use," said Clockwork with a sigh. "You know I suspended you in time and place in that cell. You're trapped inside that Thermos in that cell until I say otherwise."

"We'll see about that," he whispered.

And a dark smile spread across his lips, his tongue snaking along his sharp fangs until he bled.

"We'll see…"


	9. Comfort

**

* * *

Title: **_Comfort  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_Blinded Me with Science by Thomas Dolby  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_443  
_**Notes: **_Jazzy Jasmine. Gotta love her. And if you don't I'll send my ninjas after you. Because she rocks. So love her, dammit! _

* * *

It's one of those days that you just want to capture on film or cut and paste into a scrapbook because of perfect it is, which is so rare these days. It's one of those sunny, pleasant days that nothing goes wrong and everything is right with the world. And you wonder why, because it seems to plain and boring to everyone else. 

But that's just the beauty of it: it **is** plain and boring! Normally there's so much excitement that it drains me and my brother dry, leaving us nothing but … mush.

But that wasn't today.

And for that I'm glad.

Today we went to school, had an uneventful day, came home and did homework, and hung around until dinner where – for once – we all ate together like a real family.

It's days like this that I cherish most, because they're the days where I feel content and safe with my life. _Happy._ Not that fighting ghosts isn't fun or anything, because sometimes I think Danny thinks that way, but I enjoy the simple things. Good grades, smiling faces, sunny days. That's what comforts me. And although Bearburt is a childhood comfort, and Danny a personal comfort, I still need my tiny sessions of everyday comfort, which doesn't come often.

So later I said something about it to Danny. A basic question for him, something I'd normally ask anyway, although without the hidden meaning. "How was your day today?"

He looked at me from his bed, where he'd been reading a comic book leisurely. "Oh, um … well, it was okay."

I smiled, sitting myself down on the side of the bed. "That's good. It's nice not to have to fight ghosts all the time, isn't it?"

He shrugged, glancing down at the pages of the comic. "I guess so. It was boring, if that's what you mean," he replies with a crooked smile.

"It's not boring, it's restful," I told him, standing up again. "Anyway, don't stay up too late, okay? I know you have a test on Fri-"

"Good NIGHT, Jazz," he hints, showing that he didn't want me to nag him tonight.

I just gave a closed-lipped smile, watching as he goes back to reading his comic, the pages covering his blue eyes. "Alright. Good night, Danny."

Peace doesn't come around as often as I'd like it to, but when it does at least I can take that little time to benefit from it. And I think Danny does, too, somewhere inside; but he's too stubborn – like most boys are – to show it. He doesn't admit he needs the rest, even if it is for only one day.


	10. Tag, You're It!

**

* * *

Title: **_Tag, You're It  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_Magic Melody by DHT  
_**Pairings: **_DannyXDani sibling  
_**Word count: **_472  
_**Notes: **_Danni is one of my favorite characters, I swear. And her sibling-like relationship with Danny is so cute. So I wrote about it, yay! But it's so random; like, when would they have time to do this together? -shrug- Whatever, I think it's cute. So read it. Huzzah!_

_And I realized: I'm 1/5 of the way done already, oh my!

* * *

_

"Catch me of you can, loser!" called the playful little ghost girl, zooming around a billboard sign.

"Who's the loser if I catch you?" retorts a male voice, zooming down the same path after her.

"As if you'll catch me!" she smiles, blasting a tiny green ray his way to throw him off-guard.

"Hey!" he yells, blocking it. "That's cheating!"

"It's only cheating if it works!" she teases, flying low near a source of water, glancing at her blurry reflection. Suddenly she comes to a halt, taking a quick look around the park. "Danny? Where'd you go?"

She flew up a ways, above the tree tops, looking around.

"Danny?"

"Boo!" says a voice, and then whack, something crashes into her and she screams, two bodies falling towards the earth. She goes intangible and screams again, but in a lighthearted way. "Tag, you're it!"

"Darn!" she wails with laughter, rolling on the grass as she comes out of the earth and goes tangible again. "You got me, Dan-o."

He smirks at her while raising an eyebrow. "'Dan-o'?" he laughs, shoving her playfully. "Where'd that nickname come from?"

Danielle shrugs, but then shoots an evil grin at him. "You better get flying."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M IT!" she bellows, pitching forward.

He leaps into the air, smiling but shrieking, "Oh no, oh nooo!"

Dani pursues her 'cousin', her gloved fingers stretched before her, waiting to reach him. "This won't last long, Danny! I'm faster than you!"

"But I'm older," he says back, swiveling around a street light pole, this time throwing her off-guard.

She smiles at his little trick, concocting a trick of her own. She summons up a ball of energy and launches it at his form, and it send him spiraling down for a moment.

Danielle takes this opportunity to tackle him to the ground like he did to her. "You're it again!"

"Am I?" he smirks, and suddenly changes back to human and begins tickling her sides.

"Wait, no! Ahh, stop it! Hahaha!" she can't control her laughter, water coming to her eyes. "Haha, no! Danny, Dan – ah haha! – stop, Danny!"

"Say 'uncle'," he jokes, tickling her still.

Laughing with tears in her eyes, she goes, "Vlad!"

Danny stops and laughs even harder, a joke he holds between Vlad and himself. He always calls him 'Uncle Vlad' just to tease the old guy, since he's more of an enemy than an uncle. And Dani knows this best, since Vlad was the one who made her.

They both collapse on their back on the soft grass, sighing tiredly.

"Race you home," Danielle giggles.

"On foot," Danny adds, standing up.

"You're no fun," she fake-pouts.

The teenager just ruffles her bangs and takes off, calling, "And you're not fair!" behind him as he watches her scrambling to keep up.

"What?! You're the unfair one!!"


	11. NOT According to Plan

**

* * *

Title: **_NOT According to Plan  
_**Rating: **_K+ (-ish)  
_**Mood song: **_Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse  
_**Pairings: **_none (although hints of one-sided MaddieXVlad in first sentence)  
_**Word count: **_246  
_**Notes: **_Vladdie-kins is the best. Really he is. He's no enemy in my eyes; he's just loveable. :3 _

_If you re-watch every episode with dear old Vladimir in it, most include him failing at whatever it is he wanted to do, and it's all because of Danny. Really. Think back … Whatever Vlad wanted to do was bad, so Danny – being Mr. Awesome and Good – foils his plans. And so, here is my fic about that, lulz. _

_**AND I KNOW I'M LATE AND I'M SORRY. **So you get two drabbles in one night tonight. :D

* * *

_

Besides not owning the Green Bay Packers and not having Maddie as his wife, there was one other thing that Vlad Masters could not own with his money that seriously pissed him off.

And that was control over how his plans turned out.

That sounds a tad strange, but the truth is this: things never went quite well for poor old Vlad.

Besides successfully stealing money to make himself rich, nothing else has quite went correctly or how he intended. Case in point: everything that involved Daniel Fenton. There were countless things he could go on and on about, and in retrospect, he probably could have done things a little differently so that their results may change in his favor.

"Alas," Plasmius sighed to himself, "I cannot undo what has been done. Fate is not so kind."

A little discontentedly Vlad stood from his armchair, the little sleeping cat he calls Maddie cracking open an eye to see what the movement she felt was. Vlad smiled down at her white fur and stoked her head, her eyes closing again happily.

"Nothing for you to worry about, dear;" he told her sadly. "Just those things never go... quite... according to plan."

Vladimir Masters was not of man for sympathy or judgment, and he certainly didn't like either one being given to him; but at the moment he wished – just for once – he couldn't be called such the 'bad guy' and was instead handed a few sympathetic words.


	12. Home For Christmas

**

* * *

Title: **_Home For Christmas  
_**Rating: **_K+ (for brief language by Danny)  
_**Mood song: **_Holiday__ song of your choice:D  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_oh my … 1,866. o.0  
_**Notes: **_Some Ghost Writer in time for the holidays, since today is the 22nd and Christmas Eve is two days away!! (And I usually celebrate Christmas with my relatives on that day.) Oops, it seems I rhyme already! Now let's get this going steady. _

_And I'm sorry but I kind of lied ...  
I said I'd give you to yesturday so that I could be tied  
With the current day,  
But things didn't turn out that way.  
So i apoligize and hope you don't mind  
That I'll jjst give you two today since I have time.  
Oops, there I go again with the rhyme.

* * *

_

I am the Ghost Writer,  
One of story, poem and song;  
I weave tales of ghosts and humans,  
Which perhaps you can name along  
With me  
Tonight's main characters of three:  
Being Tucker, Sam, and dear Danny.  
Yes, Danny, whom you all know  
I taught a stern lesson to  
A couple Christmases ago.  
But now I am here again  
To tell another tale;  
So sit back, have a rest,  
Sip some eggnog or ginger ale,  
And I shall try my best  
To play the story along  
In poem format,  
Which I can keep up very strong.

Now here, let me crack my knuckles  
And begin to type  
As we watch Danny walk home this night.  
It is Christmas Eve once again  
Although  
Instead of snow  
We see sleeting rain.  
"Damn this weather,"  
Says Danny with scorn,  
"Couldn't we have a white Christmas come morn?"  
And you may have guessed  
By the way he curses and is dressed,  
Danny is no longer 14;  
It has been a few years now, you see.  
So that you may help to understand,  
Let's do a quick count on your hand.  
One, two …  
There, you see now, don't you?  
"The Fright Before Christmas"  
- my first Christmas poem -  
Was published in 2005  
And as you know  
It's 2007, boys and girls,  
Which would make little Danny  
The age of 16.  
And no, don't fret;  
And no, don't scream;  
For Danny is not much different, it would seem.  
Anyway, I am digressing  
And not stressing  
My point:  
Which is what happens  
This Christmas Eve night.

While he was walking home,  
Danny felt wet, cold, and alone.  
He turned his eyes  
Up to the sky  
And silently asked himself: _Why  
__Did it have to be dim and dreary  
__On a day that's usually merry?  
_I did not have an answer  
And neither did he,  
So he continued his walk down the street.  
And who should he meet  
Along the way  
Other than a hooded girl  
He would recognize anywhere from far away.  
"Danielle?"  
He asked, his face confused.  
"Dani, my little clone Dani, is that you?"

The clone was pale  
And terribly weak,  
So in response she fell to her knees.  
Danny launched forward and steadied her weight,  
But, unfortunately, it was too late.  
She was rendered unconscious and cold,  
And surprisingly to Danny  
She was still not very old.  
Just a child, yes,  
Alone on Christmas Eve night;  
And Danny felt in his heart what was right:  
He would take her back to Fenton Works,  
Where she may rest and be welcomed  
And become in no worse  
A condition that she was in now.  
But as for explaining it to his parents,  
Danny could not think of how.  
In the end he settled for what was true:  
That he found her as she was seen to be  
All wet, cold, and palely blue.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back from Sam's;  
And look what I brought with me –"  
"Is it ham?"  
Interjected Jack.  
Then Jazz walked in and gasped:  
"Why, it's Dani! And she's collapsed!"  
Her bother nodded his head.  
"I think I'll go lay her in bed.  
But I'll be right back down  
To explain what happened  
When I found her in town."

And so he went upstairs  
And tucked her away,  
Sighing at the strange events  
That seemed to occur every Christmas Eve day.  
"First the arguments each year  
And then that one rhyming nightmare.  
Last Christmas we had ghosts flying through the air  
Setting decorations and giving the citizens a scare.  
And what now but Danielle to come around;  
I wonder what brought her here,  
And why she makes not a sound."  
And it was true, you see:  
She said not a word or whisper to Danny.

The halfa headed down the stairs,  
Only to be attacked with glares.  
Not angry,  
But curious  
And a tad suspicious  
From his family.  
"Danny, dear, please take a seat  
And explain to me  
Why it is you found that girl  
Out on the street."  
Said his mother, purple eyes full of concern.  
But then Jack burst out:  
"Ahh, the Christmas Turkey will burn!"  
"Dad, I seriously doubt –"  
And so they checked the oven  
To find everything fine,  
And set the table  
With plates and glasses of toasting wine.  
"I wish little Danielle could join us to dine,"  
Muttered Jazz as she sat down.  
"Which reminds me: Danny, what _did_ happen in town?"  
The boy cleared his throat and gazed at the floor.  
"I think she was looking for me,  
But I can't be sure anymore.  
Danielle visits when she pleases,  
Although we don't always know her reasons.  
She's a free spirit and does as she likes,  
But it worries me sometimes."

They all sat grave while their turkey was sitting to cool,  
(Jack eyeing it eagerly, his mouth full of drool)  
When suddenly Jazz stood up,  
"I'm going to go see if she's awake  
And ask her what's up.  
She's only a little girl,  
Not much older than 13;  
I wonder what she's doing in our Christmas scene."  
And so the redhead left  
In much a hurry.  
Forcibly happy, Maddie said, "Oh look, a snow flurry."  
And sure enough, to Danny's delight,  
Tiny white flakes lit up the gloomy night.  
He had wanted snow  
If only a bit,  
But he wonders what Dani's doing here  
And if she got sick  
From the wet coldness outside  
Or from the sleet's icy slick.

When Jasmine entered the room  
Where Dani has laying,  
She found her looking asleep  
And wondered if she shouldn't be staying.  
But after a short moment  
The small girl stirred,  
Muttering softly, "Well, at least I'm not still tired."  
"Dani, you're awake!" smiled Jazz quite bright.  
"Oh, you're Danny's sister…"  
"And you're spending the night!"  
Came Maddie Fenton.  
"Mom, you startled me!"  
"Hi Auntie Fedtin,"  
Said Danielle with a stuffy nose.  
"Oh no, she must've caught a cold!"  
"Does anyone know where an apple tree grows?"  
Maddie shook her head. "Jack, apples are to keep the doctor away,  
They don't help after you've been sick a day!"  
Jasmine whispered, "I swear his stupidity gets old."  
Danielle giggled but then coughed up a storm.  
"Oh, let's get her downstairs to drink something warm.  
Don't worry, dear, Auntie will get you well."

And so they headed downstairs to where young Daniel sat,  
"Is she awake or not?" he said.  
Jazz muttered to herself, "You seem hardly worried, if that."  
Jack joked with a chuckle: "Well, she certainly isn't dead!"  
And with that Maddie made some tea.  
"Won't you sit down and tell us what happened, deary?"  
Dani looked down as she sat on the couch,  
Wrapped up in a blanket,  
Her body in a crouch.  
"That's kind of a long story,"  
Said the ghost girl lowly.  
"Don't worry, we have all night," replied Jazz slowly.  
Danny stood up from the kitchen table  
And tried to act as mature as he was able.  
But something in the back of his head  
Tugged at his mind,  
But he couldn't figure out what  
So he said rather kind:  
"Hey cous', are you doin' okay?  
You nearly gave me a heart attack today.  
Just what were you doing, anyway?"

And now I must remind my readers  
That the timing was a bit strange,  
Seeing as how it's almost Christmas  
And Danielle comes from a far range.

"How did you get here?"  
Asked one member of the Fenton family.  
"Need anything else, dear?"  
Asked 'Aunt Maddie'.  
Down Dani's cheek dripped a tear,  
"Just … I wanted to have Christmas with a family this year.  
I was terribly lonely  
And didn't know where to go;  
And I thought that, if only  
I could feel happy  
With a family of my own  
Somewhere to spend Christmas,  
Somewhere to call home.  
And so I came here  
To my cousin's house  
But I almost didn't make it  
Due to the lousy weather."  
The Fentons looked choked up  
As they glanced at one another.  
"Of 'course you can stay with us,"  
Said Maddie with a smile.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I think I might go out for a while."  
Came Danny's voice suddenly.  
"But where are you going?!"  
"You can come with me."

So Jazz and Danny left the house  
Walking down the streets in the light snow  
Quiet as a mouse.  
"Now, where will we go?"  
"To the mall," said the halfa.  
"We're getting Danielle some presents."  
"Aw, Danny, that's too sweet! We technically don't have ta."  
"But I think it's the least we can do;  
Besides, you want to anyway, don't you?"  
Jazz nodded. "This would be true."  
"So you pick them out  
And I'll wrap them up.  
Do we still have that paper that's snowmen and blue?"  
"Sure do."  
"Good. But Jazz …"  
"Yeah, bro?"  
"The way she way talking …  
Do you think she has nowhere to go?  
Do you think, maybe, she's homeless and alone?"  
Jazz, knowing the while story about Vlad,  
Knew she was alone  
And a clone  
From the one she used to call 'Dad'.  
Jasmine sighed and held her bother's gloved hand.  
"If we suggest adopting her, do you think Mom and Dad will understand?"  
Danny looked away from his sister.  
"I'm not sure, but every time she leaves I miss her.  
I wouldn't mind taking her in if her molecules stay this stable."  
"Know what? I think we'll be able  
To adopt her in the end;  
Mom and Dad already think she's family  
And she's already our friend."  
The halfa nodded and put on a grin.  
"We can use that as an argument  
In case we don't win."  
His sister winked  
And parked the car.  
They were at the mall by now since it isn't that far.

After some time they agreed on a few things,  
And got Danielle some presents,  
But now it was getting late,  
And they needed to prepare for tomorrow's events.  
So they set out of the mall and went back home,  
Wrapping and stuffing the presents under the tree  
Finally finishing just before three.  
"How can things have come to be so late?"  
Sighed Jazz, her and Danny the only ones awake.  
Danny laughed. "That's definitely something to contemplate."  
"I'm heading to bed now. Be sure to remember to take  
Dani upstairs; she's asleep on the sofa."  
"Yeah, I was going to give her my bed  
And take the couch.  
The idea was already in my head."  
Jasmine nodded to him, her eyes drooping.  
"Good night, Danny."  
"Good night," he grunted while stooping  
To lift the sick girl into his arms.  
"Merry Christmas, cousin,"  
He murmured as if he had a dozen  
Of times before.  
Because she felt like family  
And now she wouldn't be lonely anymore.

And thus concludes my Christmas Eve saga,  
And I hope it warmed your heart  
And made you glad;  
I'd hate to have my story cause you to become sad.  
For really it's a wonderful time of year  
So don't pout or shed a tear.  
It all ended well, I think.  
So until next Eve,  
Merry Christmas to you  
And all of the people you love,  
And remember that hope and joy come to us  
From Heaven above.


	13. Alliances

**

* * *

Title: **_Alliances  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_Voices by Saosin (It's just what I'm listening to right now. :/ )  
_**Pairings: **_um… I think there are some…? Not sure.  
_**Word count: **_173 (heehee, a big change compared to my last one!!)  
_**Notes: **_I just let my fingers have a little fun. And this is what I get. Damn. D: _

_Finally I'm caught up!! XD

* * *

_It wasn't usual for a villain to be known to more than one enemy. And it wasn't unusual for villains of one foe to be friends and allies with one another. And whether or not that alliance happens in the future or never at all, they're always a possibility. 

This applies to the funniest bunch of villains that Danny knew, and has fought many times before. In this case, the oddest groups were formed in a crisis situation when Dan Phantom took over with his evil force.

And it's interesting who chose who to side with. Some of the teams seem like the worse possible combinations, but really they fit like yin and yang. Technis and Skulker, the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost.

Friendships are different than alliances, and sometimes alliances are just an excuse for something more later on. But it's so unsure. It could happen or it couldn't.

And when it does, sometimes it's something to fear.  
**Yikes.  
**But sometimes it's something that horrifies.  
**Ew.**

You can decide for yourself.


	14. Melon Seeds

**

* * *

Title: **_Melon Seeds  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_Summer Lovin' from Grease. I love that song!  
_**Pairings: **_DannyXSam, mostly  
_**Word count: **_570 exactly!  
_**Notes: **_It's Christmas Eve!! Merry Christmas everyone!! I'll be writing two today since I will be busy tomorrow since, duh, it's Christmas. I don't even know who will be reading my last few drabbles until after Christmas, anyway. _

_So here's a summery one for the middle of winter, filled with DannyXSam fluff. Yay! XD_

_Oh, and review more often please. I'm feeling hated. T-T  
And I hope you don't hate me!! So tell you don't by reviewing. I love you all still! TT-TT

* * *

_

She sunk her teeth down into the crunchy pink melon, it's sugary juices flowing into her mouth and sliding coolly down her throat. The sun beat down on her black cloak, the hood being her only protection. But she forgets every time she wears that thing the scientific laws of light make her hotter in black clothing.

"Damn, it's hot!" she cursed, spitting a slippery black seed at the ground.

Danny smiled into her sunglasses, his own reflection grinning back. "It would be cooler if you took off that cloak, Sam." The halfa nudged her arm with his elbow playfully, reminding her once again the laws of light, being that every color from the sun's rays absorb into black, but every color is reflected by the sun's rays with white.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she sighed. "But sun and Goth don't mix. And _you_ know that."

He threw his head back and laughed in response, but after a moment he turned his blue eyes to her. "Maybe you could take it off and go in the water instead. We're at the poll for a reason other than watermelon," he winks.

She smiled despite herself and stood from the snack bar's table, the black Batman-like cloak sliding from her shoulders. She drooped it over her chair somewhat reluctantly. Then she closed her eyes while she took off her sunglasses, setting them on the glass surface. "You're right," she murmurs, taking her ponytail out of it's green holder. "I should just swim and forget the sun."

Danny's soda condescends, the sweaty water droplets forming on it's paper-cup surface, sliding down and collecting on the glass table. He scoops it up and throws it away, a silly grin plastered on his face. Sam rarely shows her bathing-suited self, but now that she's a little older and at the moment revealed it, she chose a black-and-purple bikini with a red rose outlined design on her left side, overlapping the stripes of purple and black. It hugged her slim curves well, and Danny couldn't feel happier that she was his.

He walked over to her and slipped his fingers in between hers, staring at her purple eyes, her black hair framing her pale face. With his other hand he poked her cheek, telling her, "Let's get some color on those cheeks."

She blushed slightly. "That enough color for you?"

He chuckled and stepped into the pool, taking his hand out of hers. "No. I want a bit different color than pink on your face."

"But pink is like the watermelon. That not good enough for you, boy?" she teased, stepping into the water herself.

He shook his head and sprayed some water her way, the droplets twinkling in the air like pixie dust.

She splashed him back, but with more water. "Well you know what, Danny? I don't think a tan will happen. I'm only good for pink and black, a watermelon with seeds."

"Or a sun-burnt teen with black hair. Did you remember sun block, Sam? Because I'm not sure if that pink on your face no is a blush or the start of sunburn!"

She clicked her tongue and dove under the water, disappearing from his sight.

"Sam? Where'd you go? Sa – GAH!" he yelped as he got pulled under by his feet.

When they both resurfaced, Sam told him with a laugh, "I'm a Goth, Danny. You think I'd forget sun block?"


	15. Ghost Zone Portals

**

* * *

Title: **_Ghost Zone Portals  
_**Rating: **_K+ (ish)  
_**Mood song: **_I was thinking a song from "Spirited Away" or something. (If you don't know, that's a movie by  
Hayao Miyazaki.)  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_1,547  
_**Notes: **_I think I'll make another Tucker drabble next, just for magpie8spook because I feel like it. But for right now, I thought I'd do a crossover! Huzzah! And it fits, just you wait and see …And I'll probably do one other crossover later on. And much later when I run out of ideas, perhaps some AU drabbles. XD _

_And so you know, it sits within the 'Escape from the Spirit World' comic things for Avatar. If you don't get it, search it on youtube, you're bound to find them somewhere. _

_AND IT'S CHRISTMAS TODAY. So Merry Christmas!

* * *

_

"So Danny, what doors should we check out today?" Tucker said into the Fenton Phones from inside the Specter Speeder, Sam driving next to him.

Danny floated a few yards ahead, but even from that distance they could see a shrug. "I was thinking the ones over by Vlad's portal. I never really tried those."

Sam said in Danny's earphone: "Are you sure, Danny? I mean, we don't want Vlad to catch us or anything."

Danny waved a hand. "Nah, he won't catch us. We'll just be going in and out of doors, anyway. It's not like we're entering his portal. So he won't care to catch us."

"Suit yourself, man." Tucker replied as Danny led the way to his enemy's portal.

"What do you think we'll find?" Sam asked eagerly, forever curious about the Ghost Zone.

Danny peaked around a corner, and then continued to float. "That's just the thing; you never know. The Ghost Zone has so much stuff in it, it could take an eternity to find out everything about it. Some of these doors lead to other worlds or universes, and some just to a kid's closet or a hardware store's basement. You never can be sure, or too careful."

"Yeah, well, I hope we find something cool this time 'round." Tucker smiled. "Maybe we'll discover one of those 'other worlds'."

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Tucker, that's pure fantasy. You can't really think we'll –"

"There's Vlad's portal," the halfa pointed. "Subtle as a dog with purple fur," he laughs, gesturing to the giant football cover. "Come on, I wanna check the doors out over that way."

Sam nods and cruises the vehicle over to the general direction he pointed out for them. The first few doors proved to be nothing but darkness or full of frightening images, but then there was a door like bamboo with mud and moss at the bottom.

Danny frowned at it. "What do you guys think of this one?"

"Maybe it leads to ancient China!" exclaimed Tucker.

Same rolled her eyes at him in response and Danny just laughed.

Tuck shrugged. "It was only a guess."

The halfa shook his head amusedly, his white hair tossing and falling unto his eyes. He turned and faced the door, a curious expression on his face. "Hmm. Ancient China or not, there's only one way to find out!"

But the second he opened the door, Danny as falling through a starry night sky, just barely hitting the ground before he reacted and flew away from the rocky bottom. "Phew, that was close… Huh?"

In the distance, movement caught Danny's eye. His ghost sense went off, but it felt strange, like whatever was near him wasn't quite a 'ghost'. He cautiously floated closer and peeked from behind a boulder. He started to hear a voice … "Aang, your Avatar Spirit has been injured."

Danny glanced around for the source of the light feminine voice, only to see a white blur in front of the full moon, speaking to someone on a high boulder almost like a tiny mountain.

"If you don't act fast, you'll lose your connection with your past lives…"

_What is she talking about? Who is she, and where am i? Just what the hell is happening here?_ The half asked himself.

The girl said a few things more, about finding the boy's 'past lives' and to be careful or else 'Koh will steal your face'. Danny shook his head, not understanding any of it. But soon the boy was sliding down the edge of the rock and leaping away, off in search of something.

The halfa looked around for a moment, trying to see if there was an escape, a door to lead him out and back to the Ghost Zone. But … it was fruitless; there was nothing there to be seen.

With a sigh he decided to tail the bald boy the white girl had been talking to. If anything, he looked like he knew where he was going. Pretty soon they were out of the rocky terrain and into a bamboo forest, and Danny had to get down on the ground in order to see where he was going; if he wanted to find out what was happening, or where this boy was going, it was logical to follow and find out.

Pretty soon the boy was heard, not too far away, calling out a name. "Hei Bai!"

_Hei … Bai? What is that, Japanese? Chinese? I wonder if it's a ghost, too; fells like it, almost. _Danny thought to himself as he glanced around a collection of bamboo, finding the boy and a Giant Panda. _Wait; a … **panda**?! _The halfa shook his head, completely confused. Pretty soon someone was seen walking out from the bamboo, a woman again, only much older and dressed much different. _A different kind of ghost,_ Danny decided.

"Oh, Kyoshi," said the boy, a little surprised, turning to face the woman.

"It's good to see you again, Aang," she said respectfully.

_So his name's Aang? Weird names these people have! _

The began talking about something, but Danny couldn't quite follow. Not that they were speaking a different language or anything, but what they were talking about went clear over his head.

Suddenly, Hei Bai (as Danny figured was the panda) sniffed at the air and walked in his direction. Danny froze, afraid that he may have been found; not that these seemed like bag guys or anything, but …

"What is it, Hei Bai?" says the bald boy.

"Nahhgrf." It grunts, nodding it's head to the patch of bamboo Danny was hiding behind.

"Is someone there?" calls out Kyoshi. "Show yourself!"

Danny meekly steps out from behind the bamboo, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, hi."

"Hi! Who are you?" Aang asks cheerfully.

"Don't, Aang," warns the woman, and she take a fan out form the belt on her dressy clothing. She points it like a weapon and tells the boy, "He could work for Koh. You never know what spirits lurk, waiting for a chance to betray you."

Danny quickly aved his hands around. "No, no, please, I don't work for anybody! I don't even know who this Koh is! I just … uh … got kind of lost." He sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

Aang comes over and stares him up and down. "Your clothes are strange. What Nation are you from?"

"Nation?" the halfa puzzles. "Well, if you mean what country, then it's the Unties States."

It was Aang's turn to be puzzled now. "Huh, I've never heard of that. Must be some kind of uncharted island or something. Anyway, are you a bender?"

Kyoshi in the background raised her eyebrow, almost curious about the strange visitor. "Perhaps you should ask him something other than where he originates, Aang. Like, say, 'what are you doing here? Why were you spying on us?'"

"Oh; right." Aang nods. He turns back to Danny and says, "What she said. Because it does make you seem suspicious," he adds.

"Oh, well, I was flying in the Ghost Zone, looking through doors and kind of fell into this place, and –"

Aang stared, dumbfounded. "Ghost Zone? Huh?? You make no sense."

"Could you be … from another World?" says Kyoshi suddenly.

Danny's face fell into an open-mouth gape, not sure what she meant. "Another … so Tucker was right."

"Tucker? That a friend of yours?" asks Aang, but Danny ignores it.

"Where is this?"

"The Spirit World, of 'course," says Avatar Kyoshi.

"Spirit World … Ghost Zone … makes sense I was able to get here, then. But how am I supposed to get back?" he mumbles to himself, sorting out his thoughts.

Aang raises an eyebrow and looks at the older boy with a confused expression. "So you are from another world? But …how can you get here? – It's only for spirits."

"Oh…Well, I **am** in my ghost form…" Danny chuckles weakly, realizing that ghosts and spirits are pretty much the same thing. "But anyway, do you know how I'm supposed to ge tout of here? I have my friends waiting for me…"

Aang shrugged. "There are tons of ways. Meditation, a spirit taking you across into the Human World, or something along those lines."

Hei Bai grunted again, nodding his head at Danny.

"What's that, Hei Bai? Are you trying to say that you can help this guy out?"

Kyoshi shook her head. "No, but I think he means he knows someone who'll help."

The panda raised it's head to the sky, it's nose pointing at the round, glowing moon.

"Of 'course!" exclaims Aang. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Danny was passed trying to figure out this world. With a sigh he asked, "Think of what?"

"Yue is the spirit of the moon. Since she's the moon, she shines over any Human World. So she can probably get you home. I just hate to bug her for something like this…"

Avatar Kyoshi flipped her hair off her shoulder. "She won't mind. And if she can't help, I gladly will. I don't like intruders."

Aang smiled. "So it's decided. By the way, what's your name?"

"Danny. Danny Phantom."

Aang laughs. "What a weird name!"


	16. Vroom Vroom and Zoom Zoom

**

* * *

Title: **_Vroom Vroom and Zoom Zoom  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Mood song: **_Maintain Consciousness by Relient K  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_588  
_**Notes: **_Yeah, I know I'm super late. Just bear with me and read the drabbles. Heh, heh. _

_Here's that Tucker one, yay!

* * *

_

"God, I'm so excited!" squealed Tucker, bouncing up and down slightly where he stood. "We're finally taking our driver's license test! I'm so going to ace this. I can't wait to be on the road, baby!"

Sam rolled her violet eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm going to stay off the road if you're going to act like that when you drive."

Tuck frowned at his friend. "You're suck a downer, Sam."

"You're damn right," she smirks.

Danny leans over and whispers, "I think she's just pre-menstrual."

At this the techno geek cracks up, and Sam shoots them both a deadly glare, as if to say, 'you better shut up if you know what's good for you'. "Yup," Tucker whispers back, "Totally PMS-ing."

The Goth rolled her eyes again and shook her head, stepping up to the elder woman holding a clipboard. "Are you next, sweetie?" she asks. Sam nods in response. "Good, then hop in this car, here, and we can get going."

Soon enough Sam is driving away, the elder woman in the passenger seat beside her. Tucker watches them pull out onto the main road, and he takes a deep breath and approaches the man with a clipboard waiting for him. He looked a lot like Paulina's terrifying father …

"TUCKER FOLEY."

"Here!" he yelps.

Yup, just like Paulina's dad. Only it wasn't him. Maybe it was a brother or cousin or something …

"_Get in the car_," the man growls.

This driver's test is going to be hell.

- - -

"BUCKLE UP." "DON'T FORGET TO ADJUST THE MIRRORS." "TURN ON YOUR TURNING SIGNAL!" "READ EVERY SIGN." "DON'T TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF THE WHEEL!"

…It kept going, on and on, nothing but barking orders at every slight mistake and even when he was doing it, the barking came like an unpunished dog without a muzzle. Pretty soon Tucker was shaking like a lunatic because of this … well, lunatic!

Tucker sighed and parked the car back in the parking lot and sighed, relieved it was finally over. He turned off the humming engine and sat in silence for a second. The door to his right popped open, the large man got out, and hurriedly Tucker unbuckled himself and did the same.

The man came around to the front of the car and thrust the clipboard at Tucker's chest.

A pen marked **A-** smiled up at him from the page. Tucker frowned in disbelief, scanning the check off sheet, reading the comments and such. "But … but…"

"What, you don't like your grade?" said the scary man's deep voice. But there was a hint of a smile in it.

Tuck's head snapped upwards to find a smile on the man's square face.

Not after long the man started laughing. "I always test my students on how they cope with distractions and the worry of the road. You have to be ready for other cars and things around you if you want people in the vehicle with you. And you succeeded with that! I was surprised. So you got a solid A-."

Tucker took a second to take this in, then jumped into the air and pumped his fist. "YES, YES, YES!! I PASSED, I PASSED!! WHOOO! TAKE THAT, SAM!"

"Now get your picture and license and get outta my sight!" said his instructor with playful anger.

"Oh yes sir!" giggles the geek, completely ecstatic.

Watch out Amity Park, you have a new teen driver on the road and his name is Tucker Foley.


	17. Danny Phantom of the Opera

**

* * *

Title: **_Danny Phantom of the Opera  
_**Rating: **_T … ish? Maybe not …  
_**Mood song: **_Phantom of the Opera by Nightwish (a rocked-out version, oh yeah.)  
_**Pairings: **_DannyXSam … because it's the cannon pairing AND my favorite. To which I must add: IT TOOK THEM TOO LONG TO GET TOGETHER. The whole series I was like, "Dammit, dammit! Just kiss her for real! No more 'fake-out make-outs, but REAL kissing please!! You're so CUTE together!!"  
_**Word count: **_895  
_**Notes: **_You had to expect this to come at one point. It's so overdone, but I love it. It's almost considered a songfic, I believe … _

_Please review! I BEG of you!! This one deserves it, I think. It's my personal favorite drabble now besides the Christmas poem. :)

* * *

_

School plays, for some people, seemed like a drag. But to Sam it as pure poetry, a chance to show your true colors through a character in a script. For the play they were showing for January, Sam received the lead role: Christine in Phantom of the Opera. And how lucky as it that for her gothic-like role the perfect person was positioned to play opposite her? Danny was going to be her Phantom, although you could say he was already.

And what's more, Tucker was able to be cast as not a role in the play, but light and sound manager, working with all the technical gear behind the scenes. It's something he said he'd always like to try, and who better for the job than a techno geek?

Paulina wasn't very happy about the casting, nor was Dash. They had wanted the lead roles. Although Paulina looked like she could be Christine, she couldn't read or memorize lines worth shit. And Dash was just … air headed? That seemed about right. And so you can see the reasoning for the judges choosing of the roles. Plus, and even though they didn't say it, the judges – one most certainly being the literature-loving Mr. Lancer – felt a chemical attraction between the two leads. So this proved to be interesting, as well as a good performance.

It's been weeks, but now it was time for the rehearsal (costumed this time) of the scene for the song "Phantom of the Opera". It began as it should, with Christine.

Sam stared out at nothing and cleared her throat, ready to sing with Danny in mind, her cheeks turning a faint pink with the pretense of it. She parted her lips as the music began, and soon …

_"In sleep  
he sang to me,  
in dreams  
he came . . .  
that voice  
which calls to me  
and speaks  
my name ..." _

He did come to her in her dreams sometimes, and those were the kind of dreams she welcomed. And whenever he said her name gently, in that touching friend way, it both stung and pleased her, since it was his voice and meant for her, even though ti was mostly friend-only. But not now. Now it was different.

_"And do  
I dream again?  
For now  
I find  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there –  
inside my mind ..." _

He knew it was his cue, but he felt suddenly nervous. Taking a deep breath, Danny – with his black hair combed (and gelled) back, a oddly shaped mask over one side of his face touching his skin – revealed himself and sang:

_"Sing once  
again with me  
our strange  
duet ...  
My power  
over you  
grows stronger  
yet ..." _

His part almost seemed evil … it wasn't really, but it certainly was twisted. A morbid sort of love that includes him casting a spell on her … But still Danny sang, his voice lowering slightly with his stage fright:

_  
"And though  
you turn from me,  
to glance  
behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there –  
inside your mind ..." _

His stage fright wasn't from Lancer or a few other students watching; it was from singing this way to Sam, one of his best friends, as well as … Well, he wasn't going to think about that too much. It might fuel his role or it might extinguish it; it all depended on whether or not he wanted to love Sam like the Phantom did Christine.

It came to be Sam's turn to sing again, and while trying to hide a smile she sang as clear as a crystal:

_"Those who  
have seen your face  
draw back  
in fear ...  
I am  
the mask you wear ..." _

Danny felt the presence of her hidden smile and tried to keep back one of his own, although his felt much more … **sinister**.

_"It's me  
they hear ..." _

And now came the time for them to sing together, a true duet; but something felt a little off, as if their played characters began to come out and spread throughout the young actors' bodies like a plague.

_"Your/my spirit  
and your/my voice,  
in one  
combined:  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there –  
inside your/my mind ..." _

Slowly the off-stage voices came, filling the room with their soft chorus, but Sam couldn't hear them very much; she could only hear Danny, and hoped that he could ehar only her.

_"He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera ...  
Beware  
the Phantom of the Opera ..." _

Danny chuckled to himself, a wave of ease sweeping throughout him, his stage fright leaving as if it was never there to begin with. Confident, now, are we?

_"In all  
your fantasies,  
you always  
knew  
that man  
and mystery ..." _

Sam Manson could sense a change in the air now, and part of her liked it. She finished his song with:

_"... were both  
in you ..." _

The stage melted away and it was only them, their voices intertwining like they were puzzle pieces long awaiting the other to fit into place.

_"And in  
this labyrinth,  
where night  
is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there/here –  
inside your/my mind ..." _

With another cruel chuckle, Danny sang, _"Sing, my Angel of Music!" _

And so she did, her tone rising into Christine's:

_"He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera …" _

#**end scene**#


	18. The Change

**

* * *

Title: **_The Change  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_Dead Wrong by The Fray  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_1,930; the longest yet! These are getting to be less and less like drabbles and more and more like  
oneshots. OOPS. XD  
_**Notes: **_I wanted to mix things up a bit, see how it might have been the times when Danny had to go into the Fenton Portal to become Danny Phantom in … well, the theme song, but as well as in "Memory Blank". _

_So I'm re-writing what happened, and trying to figure how it would feel to have your 'molecules get all re-arranged' as the theme song suggests. I think it turned out pretty good! In fact … I might change my mind and say that THIS ONE is my favorite!! _

_Damn, these drabbles are fun to do!

* * *

_

It was a funny thing, feeling your whole existence peel apart and switched around into something else. And it's not like you knew it was going to happen, either; it just happened, and you couldn't have been prepared in the least. Daniel Fenton, a young boy of only 14, found himself thrust into this situation, where everything reversed: up was down and down was up, black was white and white was black.

It started off normal enough, just a day where his friends were bored and it was raining, so they were forced downstairs into the basement/lab. "So Danny, what was that thing your parents built?" Tucker asks as they walk down the stairs.

"Some kind of portal or something. They say it goes to the 'Ghost Zone', but I ain't buying it," replies the blue-eyed boy.

Sam took a step down and reached the floor, taking a look around the room, which appeared to be lined with metal. "Well, it sure looks like a lab," she jokes. "Wish I had one of these in my house!"

"No, actually," Danny grunts as he kicks something out of his way. "You don't. This place is a dump; my dad hardly cleans it, and when it _does _get clean, it's cleaned by anyone but him."

"Nah, I think the filth is charming," retorts Sam with a giggle.

Danny rolls his eyes at her and then turns his attention to Tucker, who peruses the shelves and tables, gently picking up and setting down pieces of equipment. "Be careful with that stuff, Tuck!"

"I'm _always_ careful; or did you forget who the master of technology is here?" he grins, pointing at his friend.

"Hey, is this the portal-thing?" asks Sam, standing next to a large round cave full of metal, wires, and censor chips.

Danny nods, picking up a bio hazard suit, like the ones his parents wear. It was one piece, made of spandex and white with black accents. Kind of ugly unless you were in a sci-fi movie.

Rain pelted the side of the house, making soft whooshing noises that echoed throughout the basement.

"Can I take a look inside it, Danny? I'm curious about how it works … I wonder if it'll actually open a portal!" says Tucker, always waiting for a chance to screw around with technical gadgets.

"No, Tuck, if anyone goes inside it'll be me. I don't want you to screw something up or get hurt; I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"What, by just letting us down here?" Sam says with a cock of her head and a raise of her eyebrow, her hands coming to her hips.

"Pretty much," Danny shrugs, slipping into the spandex suit.

"So, then … what are you doing?"

"I have a feeling Tucker won't let me rest until I went in there to take a look around for him."

His African American friend just laughs. "He's right, I won't."

Sam smiles. "Okay, fine. But here, let's take off that ridiculous patch. It's pretty embarrassing to be wearing your dad's head on your chest."

She rips off the patch, leaving nothing but a clean white. "Much better," Danny says jokingly.

"Alright then," Tucker grins, "Let's explore us a portal!"

The Fenton boy grins, but he didn't feel so sure about any of this. Something in his mind told him that things were about to go very wrong …

He took a step inside the inactive portal, glancing up at it's curved structure and the walls covered with censor chips and wires. It had a gloomy feeling to it, and a shiver ran up Danny's spine, seeping into his brain. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and leaned against a wall, but he felt a button click under his palm.

"Danny? Did you push something?" Sam asks suddenly, but before she got an answer there was a flash of light.

"Danny!" screams Tucker and Sam, but their voice barely reached Danny's ears.

Because the second the flash occurred, a sizzle of electric pain crept up his veins, touching his bones with fiery fingers. Danny called out in pain, but it wasn't over. In only a minute's time he found himself being thrown into pitch blackness, the only light a green glow from a pair of eyes. He reached out his hand, begging for help, and he watched as his clothing color reversed, black becoming white and white becoming black. He huddled into a ball on the ground, his bead bent over his knees. Something else was happening now, something far worse than that first jolt of electricity.

It felt like an icy cold presence entered his body, fusing with his body and soul. His scalp tingled, and although he couldn't see it, his hair washed out from a rich black to a silvery white, as if someone had bleached out all the color. The icy coldness was like water vapor clinging to a surface, droplets of cold sweat on skin. But it wasn't his skin it was clinging to; the strange presence clung to his very person, his blood, and deeper still into his strands of DNA. It was ghostly and briefly he saw images of dead, see-through corpses in his mind.

And yet still it was not over. Even though it happened in just over one minute, it seemed to drag on for a lifetime. His bones felt as though they were crumbling into dust, and his heart suddenly stopped. His human blood turned into ectoplasm, and arctic breath came out his mouth instead of his usual hot air. He shivered and felt like his world had been turned upside down, as if he was underwater beneath a sheet of ice, and couldn't escape … there was no escape …

Danny collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. He wasn't even sure if he had been fully awake to begin with, but he knew that the pain had been real. It was very real.

Slowly he woke, finding himself on the hard floor with his two friends hovering over him, a swirling green glow looming behind their faces.

"Dude, wake up!"

"Danny, are you okay? Danny!"

"Say something, man!"

"Huh?" he said groggily, a gray haze slowly lifting from his mind. "What happened?"

Sam helped him sit up, and Tucker handed him some water. They didn't say anything at first, only checked his pupils as they dialed back to regular. They both wore concerned, shocked expressions.

"What, what's wrong? Am I bleeding?" Danny asked, glancing around himself as his strength came back.

"No, no …" Sam said, her eyes filled with water. Was she about to cry?

"Then what?" he asks, feeling a little colder than usual, a little unstable.

"Danny, just … look …" Tucker gulps, handing him a mirror.

Those glowing green eyes he saw before were staring at him again, paired with flipping white hair and beads of sweat. But the shape of the face was familiar … "Is that … really me?"

His two friends nodded, fear in their eyes. "What happened in there, Danny? One second you were just walking along the inside, and the next thing we knew there was a flash of green-white light, and after a minute or so you were tossed from the portal like … like trash!"

"And you looked like that," Sam adds to Tucker's explanation. A tear slipped down her cheek now, and she touched his arm, which suddenly went intangible. A gasp escaped her lips and she jumped back.

Danny lifted his arm, finding nothing past his elbow, and he yelped in surprise, wishing it to come back. But then it did came back, as if on command. Curiously, Danny wiggled his fingers. "Weird…"

"You're like … a ghost. You're a ghost, Danny!"

"Oh my God … he … a ghost? Tuck, you can't be serious!" panicked the Goth girl, which was slightly out of character. Her hands flew to her head and she nervously scrubber her scalp, her breath quickening. "We have to do something! We have to call somebody! Where are his parents? Where's Jazz? Oh God, oh God …"

"Sam, Sam, chill. Just take a deep breath … we can figure this out," Tucker soothes, taking her by the shoulder. And then he turned to Danny. "What did you do, Danny? Did you turn it on by accident or something?"

The ghost in question was more than puzzled, as he was still trying to cope with the fact that he wasn't human anymo– "HOLY –!"

"OH MYGOD! Danny, you're sinking through the floor!!"

"Ahh! Stop, stop!" he ordered his body, and then … half his body came out fo the floor and rested on the tile of the basement floor.

Tucker frowned. "It's like you can control some of it by will," he whispered, coming closer to Danny and leaving Sam frozen in place. She didn't move or react, just stood there with her tears drying on her face, her eyes staring out at nothing.

"Maybe…" Danny said vaguely, looking down at himself, feeling like he was almost … hollow.

There came a silence, but soon Sam broke it. "Um, Danny?"

"Yeah?" he says, trying to stand.

She comes a little closer and asks timidly, "If you're a ghost, does that mean that you … _died_?"

Danny stopped short, glancing at her with sad eyes. "Oh … no …"

"You're not, right? Please tell me you're not dead!"

Tucker gaped at his friend and then at Sam. "He did look like he got electrocuted … but Sam, you don't really think …?"

Danny panicked then. "No, no! I don't want to be dead! I … I … I want to be human again! I don't like this, I don't want this, I –"

But he was cut off as a circle of blue-white light enclosed around him and moved from the middle out, and suddenly he felt … whole again. He felt normal, _human._

The techno geek jumped back and Sam fell to her knees, a smile on her face and relieved tears pouring out. "Danny!"

Danny looked down and saw jeans and the bottom of his t-shirt. He picked up the mirror near him and found blue eyes once again staring at him. "I'm … back? But how?"

At first Tucker was in awe, but slowly he figured it out. "Danny, I get it now! You're only half ghost. You can probably switch between being ghost and human by will … try and think hard enough about it. Maybe you'll go back to being a ghost, and then human again."

Danny bowed his head and curled up into fetal position. "No, no … I can't … it might …"

Sam went over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Danny, you don't have to test it now."

Tucker immediately nodded his head and came over to Danny. "That's right. I'm sorry, I just thought we could experiment with this … but it just happened, so we can't rush anything."

Sam nodded. "It's going to be okay, Danny. We'll figure this out, I promise."

"Me too, man; I'm with you the whole way. But you gotta admit, this is kind of cool."

"Kind of …" Danny said with a ironic smile, "…If you like, you know, having the living daylights scared out of you from being almost killed. Who knows, maybe I'm already half dead."

Sam frowned. "That can't be true. This is just …"

"…Like a super hero with new powers." Tuck finished.

Danny smiled vaguely. "Sure. Let's go with that."


	19. Sometimes

**

* * *

Title: **_Sometimes  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_Time is Running Out by Papa Roach  
_**Pairings: **_none, but hints of one or another  
_**Word count:**_ 199; finally back in the groove of actual 'drabbles'! XD  
_**Notes: **_Once again I just let my fingers have a little fun. Let's see what they came up with!

* * *

_

Can you change what you know is to come? Can you fix what has been done? Usually not. Unless, of 'course, you're Clockwork. But Danny wasn't him, and he couldn't do a thing. Time was growing short but it's not something he can help. Sometimes you just have to live with the fact that you're a pathetic, helpless human, and that sometimes your ghost powers aren't enough. It all feels inevitable, unstoppable, just bound to happen, even if you don't want it to. And sometimes that's a good thing. But sometimes it hurts, sometimes you don't need it, don't care for it, _hate _it. And those are the times that Danny wants to fall to his knees and cry out to the whole world, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

No one ever said getting super-human powers was easy. No one ever said responsibility wasn't a burden. And as much fun as it can be, sometimes you wonder what it'd be like if none of it ever happened. But then you realize that it's fine, that it's okay, that it** had** to happen since everything happens for a reason.

But sometimes you just wish it'd all go away, vanish into the oblivion to never return.

Wouldn't that be nice?


	20. Spinning

**

* * *

**

**Title:** _Spinning  
_**Rating:** _K  
_**Mood song:** _Circles by Switchfoot  
_**Pairings:** _none  
_**Word count:**_ 321 (three two one. LoL!)  
_**Notes:** _I'm so sorry for the wait! I thought I could update regularly, but I actually suck. So sorry. Anyway, happy new year! It's now 2008, lulz. Have a good one everyone. -hearts- _

_My birthday is in 23 days! So, um … a birthday one. Flashback. And it's a Jazz one again!! _

_

* * *

_  
"Are you ready, honey?" 

The little girl nodded, her turquoise headband tied around her eyes instead of in her hair. She smiled, her cheeks flushed with excitement, two of her lower front teeth missing.

"Okay! And one …"

Her mother's voice sounded softly in her ear, and she felt gentle hands push at her shoulders, making her turn around.

"Two …three … four … "

Another turn, and then another, and another. She gripped the wooden bat tightly in her tiny fists, her nails digging into the squishy foam on the handle.

"Five … six …"

"Remember Jazzy-baby, you get twice the spins as your age! That's 12!" hollered her dad's deep voice.

"Seven… eight … nine …"

_Just 3 more! _She thought a little hazily as she seemed to go faster, and she bit her lower lip.

"Ten …"

It looked so dark. Everything so black, swallowing her up. Why was it so dark? Oh, that;s right, the blindfold. But it didn't help that her eyes were squeezed tight. Maybe if she opened them …

"Eleven …"

She saw dim teal colors mixed with rays of yellow sunlight from the top and bottom of the thin fabric, and she smiled brighter as it seemed to swirl. It was dizzying, but so pretty.

"Twelve! Now go get that piñata, Jazz!"

She stumbled forward and swung blindly at the air, finding nothing at first. But she quickly calculated where she would be after spinning, and found her target. With a great burst of energy she pounded down hard on the paper Mache surface, and soon she heard bouts of laughter and felt kids racing to the ground around her.

The funny thing was, she hadn't realized ho smart she'd been to calculate where the colorful hanging donkey had been.

But she did realize one thing: as scary as it can be to not see where you're going, it's fun to spin.


	21. Stupid Is As Stupid Does

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Stupid Is As Stupid Does  
_**Rating: **_K to K+  
_**Mood song: **_why not a background song from Forrest Gump? That's where the title is from, after all. Love that movie, heehee! -hearts-  
_**Pairings: **_um … the tiny-tiniest bit of JackXMaddie, I guess.  
_**Word count:**_ 247  
_**Notes: **_Because he's not as stupid as you think he is. And Jack deserves some love. What would we do without that comic relief oaf? _

_And I'm sorry but I'm paraphrasing Vlad's words since I can't quite remember them exactly. _

_

* * *

_

**_"That, my boy, would be called an 'oxymoron'. Oh, and speaking of morons, how's your father?" _**

****

_Comments don't hurt him much, whether he hears them or not. He knows that they're said, but they don't hurt him. After all, he's grown used to it throughout the years. He's learned to ignore them or laugh at them. _

I'm really not that stupid, honestly. I mean, sometimes my common sense is … off … but I'm not entirely stupid. Maybe my inventions don't always work properly, but it's something that no one's ever thought of, and it's bound not to work the right way at first. But the main thing is that I invent, right? Who else can create the Ghost Gadgets I do? …Er, well, Maddie can, and probably Vladdy, but we were mostly the only ones back in college.

Straight B-minuses are pretty good for high school and college students, right? It's pretty hard, actually. The kids – like Maddie or my little Jazz – who get nothing but A's … well, I just don't get how they do it. Maybe they're built more advanced than everyone else. Who knows? But …

_Knowledge can be something you're either born with or work at to have. Sometimes there are cases of neither, but usually its one of those. In Jack's case, he's had to work at it. And the sad thing is, some of his hard work was in vain. Because, now, he's still called the idiot of the bunch. _


	22. Fresh Out

**

* * *

Title: **_Fresh Out  
_**Rating: **_K to K+…? Maybe? XD  
_**Mood song: **_Peanut Butter Jelly Time…? Yup, that'll do.  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 397  
_**Notes: **_EXTREME OOC CRACK. BEWAAAARE._

_Don't question my sanity. _

_And if you do, I'll just blame nisemono on DeviantART for her OOC crack drawing of Riku and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts going "HAWWWT DAAWWWGZZ!"

* * *

_

"I want a hot dog," whined Tucker as they walked down Chicago's streets one summer vacation.

"Yeah, me too. One of those big Chicago Dogs with everything on it!" Danny drooled.

Sam said nothing, only walked along the sidewalk with them.

"There any good places around here to get one, though?" Tucker said after a minute.

"Um … maybe. Oh wait, look! There's a hot dog stand right over there!" Danny grinned broadly.

"PERFECT."

Still Sam said nothing, but after looking at the boy she rolled her eyes. "You guys don't have any money to buy any, do you?"

They winced and sighed. "No," they said together. But then their faces turned pouty. "Can you pwease buy us some hawt dawgs, Sammy??"

She frowned at them as if she were going to scream 'no', but then her face broke out into a grin. "Of 'course! What else am I going to use this cash for?"

"YAYY!" the boys cheered.

So, without a moment to lose, the three went over to the hot dog stand. "Two jumbo Chicago Dogs with everything on them, please." Sam said happily.

"Sorry, fresh out." Replied the man.

Sam's face fell and Danny and Tucker looked like they were going to cry.

"Fresh out?" she repeats with clenched teeth. "FRESH OUT?!"

"Um ... yeah? What, are you hard at hearing or something?" he replied snottily with a New Yorker accent, which was strange sink they were in Chicago.

"HOW CAN YOU BE FRESH OUT." She demands. "THIS IS A HOT DOG STAND. YOU SHOULD SERVE HOT. DOGS."

"Sorry, Miss, but I'm fresh out. Now skedaddle."

"Waaaa! Hoooot dooooogs!" Danny and Tucker whine, there eyes huge and watery. "No hot dogs, Sam?"

With a twitch of the eye she grins evilly. "No, you guys will still get your hot dogs. Just you wait and see …"

"Yayy!" her friends cheer, pleased.

In a flash of black, purple and green the hot dog cart was in Sam's hands, and she was running away with it, Danny and Tucker following close behind. Soon the three of them were rocketing down the street, greedy hands digging into the cart to pull out hot dgos and fixing, which were indeed there. "He lied, Sammy!" Tucker grinned. "LOOK! HAWWWT DAWWWGZ!!"

"Ew, MEAT! Get it away!" she laughs.

And they lived happily ever after … with hot dogs. ZE END.


	23. Halloween Bash

**

* * *

Title: **_Halloween Bash  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Mood song: **_Perhaps the Monster Mash … XD  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 704  
_**Notes: **_Someone reminded me that I'm a few behind, so I'm updating a lot. And right now I'm totally in the mood for something different, so IM chat room, here I come! XD_

* * *

_DarkGothAngel57 has signed on _

_AstroHalfanaut has signed on _

_TooFineFoley has signed on _

**TooFineFoley: **Danny, did u change ur s/n again?

**AstroHalfanaut:** Maybe …

**TooFineFoley: **Man, u gotta stop doin' that. It's kinda annoying, lol.

**DarkGothAngel57: **Hey guys, you know that Oldies Monster Mash marathon is going to be on Halloween night; want to come to my house and watch it? All-nighter. Will be a lot of fun, I swear!

**AstroHalfanaut: **I dunno Sam, maybe. But Dani wanted to go trick-or-treating …

**TooFineFoley: **Count me in!

**TooFineFoley: **D00d, just let Jazz take her.

**AstroHalfanaut: **But I promised her I'd take her this year … and clone, cousin, or whatever, I don't want to let her down because she might get back at me for it later. -shudders-

**DarkGothAngel57: **Aw, come on Danny, pleeeeeease? She can come too, if she wants.

**AstroHalfanaut:** LOL, looks like you can ask her yourself. She just signed on.

_Dani-Fo-Fani has signed on _

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **Wussup, Danny & Crew?

**TooFineFoley: **Hey Dani

**DarkGothAngel57: **Hey

**AstroHalfanaut: **Hey there little cuz

**Dani-Fo-Fani:** I'm not 'little' thnk u!

**AstroHalfanaut: **Whatever you say … And hey, do you care if we don't go trick-or-treating?

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **-pouts- what? U meanie. For that I'm making Valerie join the chat! Let's see how you like an enemy/friend coming along!

**TooFineFoley: **YES! Score!

**AstroHalfanaut: **Wait, what?!

_GhostButt-Kicker has signed on _

**GhostButt-Kicker: **Hey guys, how's it goin'?

**TooFineFoley: **Heya Val

**AstroHalfanaut: **Yeah, uh, hi.

**DarkGothAngel57: **Hey. And you know, the same old, same old.

**GhostButt-Kicker: **Yeah, me 2. Have you guys seen any ghosts around lately? I've been bored since there aren't many.

**TooFineFoley: **uh, n0pe …

**DarkGothAngel57: **No, nothing … heh heh …

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **-grins- R u sure? I thought I saw 1 yesterday …

**AstroHalfanaut: **Can it, Dani … -frowns-

**GhostButt-Kicker: **Reely? Cool! I've been needin' some action

**DarkGothAngel57: **Nah, she's just lying! Ignore her … (stop it, Dani!)

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **Sure, I'll stop. ;D

**TooFineFoley: **lol, 4 sum1 so young she's so devious. XD

**GhostButt-Kicker: **…Uh, OK?! Weird moment. Anyway, did you guys hear about Paulina's big Halloween party? I swear either her or Dash has on every year. And of 'course she didn't invite me this time around.

**DarkGothAngel57: **Yeah, we heard all right. It annoys the hell outta me. But we decided that we'd just do something else together. Right, guys?

**TooFineFoley: **Yup. U c, Val, Sam invited me and Danny 2 a all-nighter her house on Halloween. 4 that movie marathon on TV.

**GhostButt-Kicker: **Ooh, sounds fun! Can I come?

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **Heyy, I thought we were going trick-or-treating, Danny! -pouts again-

**DarkGothAngel57: **Uh, sure, I guess you can …

**AstroHalfanaut: **Well, Dani, see … I was trying to explain to you earlier … do you want to come to Sam's house instead? Giant TV, lots of popcorn, pop, and candy! It'll be fun.

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **Well … ok. But only if I get 2 wear my costume. It's awesome.

**DarkGothAngel57: **That's a great idea! It can be costume-themed. We'll watch movies on and off the whole night and play Halloween games or something.

**TooFineFoley: **Yeah, screw Paulina and Dash & all of them. We can have a party of R own. ;)

**AstroHalfanaut: **Sounds good to me.

_Beware!TheBoxGhost has signed on _

**Beware!TheBoxGhost: **BOO!

_Beware!TheBoxGhost has signed out _

**AstroHalfanaut: **WTF, was that the Box Ghost?! Since when does he know how to work a computer?!

**GhostButt-Kicker: **Ghost?! Where, where?!

**TooFineFoley: **LOLOLOLOLOL.

**DarkGothAngel57: **Weiiiiird …

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **Oh! That gives me an idea …

_MasterOfMachinez has signed on _

**MasterOfMachinez: **Eh? Who has invited me, Technis, Master of All Things Electronical and Beeping, into a chat room?

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **-giggle- I DID!

**AstroHalfanaut: **TECHNIS!!! D:

**GhostButt-Kicker: **GHOST!!! D8

**AstroHalfanaut: **Uh, um, sorry guys but I, uh, gotta go …

**GhostButt-Kicker: **Uh, yeah, me 2 …

_GhostButt-Kicker has signed out to fight Technis _

_AstroHalfanaut has signed out also to fight Technis _

**TooFineFoley: **Aww, Dani, y'd u have 2 go and make Val leev?

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **LoL, I dunno, b/c it's fun? XD

**DarkGithAngel57: **...Um, well, now that that's over … anyone up for veggie pizza?

**Dani-Fo-Fani: **me!

**TooFineFoley: **me 2!

_TooFineFoley has signed out _

_Dani-Fo-Fani has signed out _

_DarkGothAngel57 has signed out _

_. . . Jazzy-Jenius has signed in _

**Jazzy-Jenius: **What'd I miss?


	24. I Will Fight Until the End

**

* * *

Title: **_I Will __Fight Until the End  
_**Rating: **_K+ to T  
_**Mood song: **_Until the End by Breaking Benjamin  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 270  
_**Notes: **_Someone said I should do a Valerie one, and I agree. So here's one fore ya, Darkfire Kitten! Although it's … darker. D: _

_Set to sometime before … you know … they got a mild understanding of each other. So right now she still hates that Ghost Boy. DD8 _

_ANYWAY I think I'm caught up now. :)

* * *

_

Ghosts are unnatural things. They're trapped between the world of the living and the world of the dead; they're things that haunt all of the living out of spite, perhaps even for sheer entertainment. Some are pure evil and hurt us, destroying everything in their path. Some are just trying to get by, but I don't pity them. In my eyes, all ghost deserve to 'pass on', if you know what I mean.

And so, to get my revenge for the poverty they left my family in, and to settle the score against them for humanity, I became a ghost fighter with the help of Vlad Masters. It's kind of funny, because at first all I got was a package from him containing everything I'd ever need to fight ghosts. Eventually, I met him in person.

And with his equipment I trained and get better and better, the whole time that ghost boy, Danny Phantom, being my goal. I kept in mind capturing him as I did pull-ups, kept in mind his green ectoplasm splattering across the blade of my glider while I did push-ups, and while I ran the track I thought of what a relief it'd be to have him rid of our world.

I fight for my family and the good of Amity Park, and I live for myself and my Father. It's all I have, after all.

So when I'm faced with one of those ghostly villains, I just tell myself: _no matter what, you must fight until the end. The end of either one of you, but at least an end. Fight, fight, fight … _


	25. The Sound of Evil Laughter Falls

**

* * *

Title: **_The Sound of Evil Laughter Falls  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Mood song: **_Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce  
_**Pairings: **_VladXDanny archenemy  
_**Word count:**_ 2,227; HOLY SHIT.  
_**Notes: **_Because Shining Zephyr told me to. XD  
__AND I AGREED TO IT, WTF.  
__((But it's okay Shiny-san, I'm kind of a DannyVlad shipper myself. Have you seen fanart drawings when they're father-son shipped? SO CUTE. And the archenemy ones are reaaaally fun. So hopefully this drabble is a good one, ne? – but I write this before I write the real drabble, so, what ever.)) _

_P.S. the title is part of the lyrics, although this is NOT a songfic.  
__P.S.S. I felt the need to play the mood song repeatedly in order to write this. LoL.  
__P.S.S.S. (too many PS's, lulz.) ... As I write this I realize: This is kind of AU in the sense that Vlad goes insane. Like, he's not the good guy I know him to be deep down, just a killer like Dan. You'll see. D:  
DON'T HATE ME PLZ. Because I'm already hating myself. DX  
__P.S.S.S. 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool would also work as a mood song. :)_

_**EDIT: **I totally forgot to notice that I am now HALFWAY DONE with this. 50 suddenly doesn't feel like much.

* * *

_

No one would have called it less than epic. Even though it was carried out miles away from anyone (due to Danny's wants of keep everyone safe), it still was a terrifying sight to be hold by anything that was present.

It was almost like a Greek poem similar to the _Odyssey_ or a symphony played by a heavy metal band. It started off slow and rhythmic, but eventually deepened into something else.

Each movement by Plasmius seemed planned and graceful, each movement by Danny uncoordinated and jerky. The teen found it difficult to catch his breath, but the adult hardly broke a sweat.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Everything started when …

Vlad Masters appeared in Amity Park quite literally on Danny's doorstep. He gave a dark smile and asked the boy a simple question: "Do you want to end it?"

At first, of 'course, the blue-eyed boy had no idea what the man meant. "What are you talking about, Fruit Loop?"

"I simply mean, Daniel, that the time has come for us to stop bickering back and forth with wins and loses; it's pointless. We should discover the true victor once and for all. Don't you agree?" he replied calmly, gently smoothing back his graying hair.

"You mean… Fight you?" the Halfa asked, puzzled.

"Why yes, just that. You're 16 now; surely you've gotten better?" he smiles, still keeping that eerie aura about him. "More control of your powers, perhaps? Newer powers you can use against me in your advantage?"

"Well yeah, but …"

"So why not fight me? You could even win, killing me off forever. Wouldn't it be nice to be rid of one of your archenemies?"

Vlad seemed persistent this time around. But just what was he going for? Did he have Sam or Tucker or Jazz locked up somewhere to threaten him? Was he just begging to killed? Or was he merely taunting Danny? He had no idea, but it seemed logical enough. "Fine," he said stiffly, "If you want a challenge, I'll give you one. I've fought Pariah and my older self, along with countless others. I think I can handle **you**."

"Splendid!" Vlad said almost cheerfully, clasping his hands together. Immediately a black ring formed around his middle and he became a ghost, his white Dracula-looking cloak waving in the slight breeze.

"But …" Danny began, changing into his own ghost form and flying upwards, Plasmius following him. "We have to fight somewhere secluded. I don't want anyone in Amity Park getting hurt."

"Oh of 'course, of 'course; I feel the same way," he lied. He actually wanted a certain woman-stealer to get hurt, but kept that dark thought to himself.

Danny gave him a suspicious look, and flew off in the direction of the desert-like region thousands of miles away. It didn't take him long to reach there, seeing as how he learned to fly at faster speeds. By the time he reached the place, Vlad was already there, most likely using his teleportation trick.

"So what now, Old Man?" Danny asks, crossing his arms over his chest while hovering in the air.

"Now? Why _now_, boy, we begin our duel. Do you know the rules of a medieval duel?"

"Not really. Why should I?" scoffs the teen.

"Then never mind," smiles the other, "We'll just have it out. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Then you'll see this coming!" barks the irritable older man, tossing a Ghost Stinger Danny's way.

Normally he **wouldn't** have seen it coming, but Danny was older and sharper now. He forms ice around his hand and grabs the stinger, tossing it aside like a broken horse crop. "Is that all you have for a first attack, Vlad?"

"No, no, I was simply testing you. You are must faster; you improved these past two years. And that suits me, because I wouldn't like this to be boring," he grins, his fangs glimmering in the sun. "Maybe a charge would be better?"

With a hiss he comes zooming towards Danny, but the second he was about to hit the boy head-on, he disappeared. Danny's eyes has only a second to grow wide in panic before he felt a pulverizing blow come from his left, a squirt of ectoplasm bursting from the newly-made gash.

After a small yelp, Danny scowled and threw a sharp shard of ice at the man, a tear forming in his sleeve. "Good, very good," he chuckled insanely. "You've gotten so much better! That almost got my skin."

"I'll get it next time, you bastard!" Danny cursed, jumping back a ways to get a good angle. He seized up a ball of blue-fire, which was really an ecto-blast in disguise. He threw it at Vlad, but he spun around like a tornado and deflected it.

"I didn't know you learned that yet. Very good, m'boy."

"Shut up and fight!" Danny retorted. After getting hurt like that, it helped to fuel his anger. He was tired of Plasmius's taunts and insults. Maybe the Fruit Loop was right; maybe it was time to end this.

The man laughed, his evil laughter falling around the world like a demonic spell. It seemed like he had snapped, like he had gone completely insane. It felt familiar to Danny somehow, like this is what he would have been if he hadn't defeated Dark Danny all those years ago. No, it was wrong to call him 'Danny'; he was simply Dan, something grown up and gruesome.

Still chuckling, Plasmius flung himself at Danny, throwing multiple red rays at the boy, hoping he's score a strike like in bowling. Phantom was a little at a loss, just barely deflecting them with his Ghost Shield. Furious, Danny retaliated with a short gust of his Ghostly Wail, hoping to knock his opponent off-balance.

Luckily it did, tossing him backwards, spiraling down to the earth for a moment. But sheer luck was not enough, for with a smirk the teleported again from sight, leaving Danny panting alone in the air. "Where'd you go…"

His ghost sense went off (since after the Dan thing he can now sense half-ghosts as well), and he smiles. "There you are!" he barked, spinning around to find Vlad behind him, a blood lusting look in his eyes. Danny had been right, he _had_ gone insane. Maybe this was meant to be a dying wish: to have one last battle with a good other. But only maybe.

Danny threw rays of ice, freezing the man in place. But a red glow appeared, and soon the ice was blasted away. "That might have worked on Undergrowth, but not on me, boy!"

"You're just like him!" Danny yelled as he zoomed around a high rock top. "You're just like Dan!"

"Are you forgetting where he got it from? Clockwork told me all about it: he stole it from me! He took my ghost out of me and fused with it. He was evil because of _me_." Vlad said with a dodge of Danny's own Ghost Stinger, one he only knew to use once before.

It slices across Vlad's cheek and shocks him vaguely, a little dark blue blood spilling out. _So he had blue ectoplasm in him, eh? Just like Dan. He really did take after Vlad, didn't he? _

With a sharp, precise movement, Vlad swerves in the air and cuts across Danny's other side with an ectoplasmic sword he created. Green blood-like goo comes out from the wound, and ultimately some out Danny's mouth, too. Vlad goes for another blow, but Danny winces and throws – without looking – some more ice shards his way. Vlad throws up his cape to deflect the icy blows, but they tear up the white-and-red cloak, making it ripped fragments of what it used to be. "Dammit, look what you did to my pretty cloak," he says off-handedly.

Danny took this time to catch what he could of his breath, ready to charge up another fiery Ghost Ray or round of Ghostly Wail. But just when he was about to decide on the Wail, Vlad grins again and charges at him, black flames surrounding his form. "Black…?!" Danny tries, but it's too late. He gets hit with the full force of it, the fire and flames engulfing his body.

He falls to the earth then, the crash making an imprint in the rocky ground. Danny moaned softly and struggled to get up, not ready to give into his physical pain. Vlad descended benevolently and kept that grin, waiting for Danny to say something.

Danny smirks weakly, resting his hands on his knees to stabilize himself. He looks up at Vlad, and the man asks, "Had enough yet, young Daniel?"

"Not QUIIIIITE!" he bellows, his Ghostly Wail blasting a surprised Plasmius away. Immediately, Danny thrusts forward into the sky, chasing the battered body and punching it, kicking at it, trying to render it helpless. Something was in the 16-year-ols'd system now, something known as 'adrenaline'. Mixed with hatred, it was the perfect fuel to push onward and get this battle over with.

Vlad didn't retaliate for a little while, and with tears in his eyes Danny continued to beat the living daylights out of the Fruit Loop.

But soon Vlad was grinning again as one of his teeth gets knocked out, and something Danny didn't notice until too late came to his fingertips. Ten powerful violet rays blast from Plasmius's fingers, flinging the Fenton boy tens of yards away. In midair he gasps for breath and feels something in his stomach lurch, and without wanting to he vomits facedown, his nose a foot away from the ground.

With a disgusted wipe of the mouth, Danny screams and charges at the older man, more pissed than ever now. He splits himself up into two other battered and beaten Dannies, making three coming at Vlad, who seemed hardly scratched. In return he splits his own self into three others, making four against the three. "Come and get it, Daniel!"

"Oh, I WILL!" he snarls, all three of his selves speaking at the same time. They all hurl their own kind of attack at his four, one sending ice, another blue fire, and another sending a green beam of light. One Vlad copy gets hit and disappears, evening the numbers. But the others copies were able to deflect the blows, one not being hit at all and giving a little violent present of his own.

"Are you tired yet, boy?"

"No," his copies pant in unison, "Are you?"

The evil man smirks. "Hardly."

"Good!" the Dannies yell, throwing more blasts at the Plasmius cronies. It was funny, because Vlad **did **seem to be wearing down. Another copy disappeared, making him outnumbered. Danny took this opportunity to go in a little closer and repeatedly hit at the two Vlads. Another copy disappeared, and now there was only one. The _real_ one.

But Danny was losing energy, so automatically one of his own copies left him; two against one. "I see … you can't … keep up much longer, either…" Vlad huffed.

"But neither … can you," Danny retorted, the last copy vanishing.

"I do not want a draw," says Plasmius, staring hard at Danny.

"I don't think I do, either," The Halfa replies.

"Then do it, boy; send me to Hell. It'd be a lot easier."

"So I was … right. You just want to die, don't you?" Danny breathed, feeling a little bad for him now.

The man smiled briefly and nodded. "I wanted two things: one was to know who was the better between us now, and the other was to end my pointless, miserable life. I figured this settle both of those; after all, I am too much a coward for suicide, and with suicide I would never know if you can become strong than me. I almost knew all along that you would grow to be stronger, though. Your ice abilities and Wail prove that; they are two things I cannot do."

Danny got furious at him then. "That's so retarded! Why do this to yourself? Can't you just live peacefully, Vlad?"

This time he smiled sadly. "No, I think not. I've tried, and it doesn't suit me. I think I'm already insane, anyway. You're said so yourself: _'Man, you are one seriously whacked-up Fruit Loop'_."

"Yeah, but … Vlad …" Danny said, calming down.

"No, no, don't pity me, Daniel. Don't you remember all the things I've done or tried to do? Kill your father, steal your mother, take you up as a son against your will, clone you, take over Amity Park … and other things like putting you up as a prize for Ghost Hunters from all around. No, you shouldn't pity me one bit." He sighed, looking out at the sky all of a sudden. "Well, if you won't end it fore me, then I know someone who will."

And then he was gone, teleported to somewhere else in a puff of red smoke.

In the end, both had been beat-up and bleeding, sore and worn-out. The end of something, hopefully not Vlad's life, but perhaps respect for one another in place of hate, maybe pity for anger.

The question might be, though: If you are half-ghost, what wil happen after you die?


	26. Comfort in the Emptiness

**

* * *

Title: **_Comfort in the Emptiness  
_**Rating: **_K+ (ish)  
_**Mood song: **_Arms of Sorrow by the Killswitch Engage  
_**Pairings: **_VladXDanny father-son  
_**Word count:**_ 1,129  
_**Notes: **_Another for Shiny-san because I said they could make a request. I'm starting to take requests more and more for this, it seems. These drabbles are fun and all but sometimes it's nice to please the readers. :D _

_Which means: if you have a special request, something you saw fanart made for or your own personal needs for DP, please leave a review or PM me with it. If you like my style of writing, I'll happily use it to your advantage and write something for you. After all, I have 24 drabbles left to do. ;) _

**_This is an AU drabble, nothing like the show's storyline, okay? I just want to say that before someone complains or states the obvious. D:

* * *

_**

Masters was a rich man, someone who made easy money off his good intuition and business stocks. But he was also a miserable man, someone who lost his beloved wife in a car accident when his son was only a few months old. Her death still haunts him like a lingering specter, even though it's been years. And it's funny, because his son acts like there never was a mother, acts like everything's fine, and that this is how it was supposed to be. It almost hurts the man inside, because that's not at all what he wanted things to be. Perhaps there was a way to reverse things, to make sure that car accident never happened … but alas, that was not possible. So Vladimir, being the man he was, just kept it bottled up inside him and distracted himself by messing around with science, which he's come to realize is his new hobby.

"Hey Dad, what're you working on?" comes his son's voice from upstairs.

"Nothing, just trying to get this Ghost Portal model to work," he says casually, hearing footsteps approach the stairs.

"Can I come down and see?" Danny asks, taking a step down.

"Sure," his father replies, not caring very much. The Portal was not very large, only being a model and all. It was a small hole in the back wall, just big enough for a middle school girl to stand up inside of. Vlad frowned at it before reaching down and tightening a bolt, connecting a wire to it when it was tight enough. He felt a presence behind him then, and he turned and smiled vaguely to the raven-haired boy. "Looks good, eh?"

"Maybe it'll work this time," the teen says, bending down and looking up at the ceiling of it.

"Maybe." Vlad shrugs, cracking his neck. "And maybe it'll be a complete failure like the previous times."

"Let's try it out; you could be wrong," his son winks.

"If you say so, Daniel. Step back a little, please. I'm going to fire it up."

Danny nods and steps back, but little did he know that by doing so his elbow knocked over his father's ice-cold coffee from that morning, causing it to spill over the exposed wires, short-circuiting them. If only Danny would have known what it had done, _if only_.

"Here we go!" Vlad says nervously, pulling the switch.

There was a flash and a sickening feeling in the pit of their stomachs, and everything turned black before their eyes. It was cold and empty where they lay, and at first nothing came to mind, and they didn't even know what happened.

"Dad…" coughed the teen. "Dad?"

He heard a low moan off somewhere to his right, but he couldn't open his eyes. Or maybe it was just too black to see anything. Where were they?

"Dad –" _cough._ " – Dad, where are –" _cough._ " –You? Are you –" _cough, cough_. " – Okay?"

Suddenly a scream burst the boy's eardrums, and not soon after he let out a scream of his own. He felt something twist and change in his body, and he wondered vaguely if his father was feeling the same thing.

But it didn't last long. Soon enough, Danny was out cold again, falling back into the cold blackness.

When Danny awoke his head felt heavy and fuzzy, and his eyes slowly opened to find the basement ceiling staring back at him. He laid crumpled on the tiled floor, in front of him a glowing green mass where the Ghost Portal used to be.

"Daniel? Where's my Danny …" came a hurt voice.

Danny forced himself up into sitting position, and the second he did a white ring encircled him and he found himself looking down at a ghostly tail. He yelped and the tail became legs, and with another wrapping ring he was himself again, donned in a pair of blue jeans. "Dad, something weird just –" but he gasped and stood up suddenly, staring dazed at the thing near the Portal.

It was his father, but it looked so much more sinister. It was like staring at a fantasized version of Dracula, dark and cruel. It's eyes were drawn closed and it moaned softly in pain before a pair of black rings wiped over the body and he saw his father, but with rapidly grayed hair. Slowly his eyes opened, and he looked up at Danny. "There you are … are you all right?"

He said not a word in reply, only stared dumbfound as his father struggled to stand. But in his eyes, that wasn't his father anymore. Something occurred when the switch was flipped, and even though he sensed a change in his own self, Danny wasn't so sure about his father. Had a ghost overshadowed him like in the movies? "Wha… what's going on?"

"You look frightened, Danny; what's the matter?"

"Stay back, stay away from me! You can't be my Dad!" he said, panicking. Then, with tears pooling in his eyes, the newly-created Halfa fled up the stairs.

Vlad collapsed to his knees and gaped at the stairs, wondering how all of this happened. And it was then that he saw the broken mug on the ground, the murky brown liquid splattered all over. _My coffee …it must have … oh no. _

"Danny!" he called, standing back up and heading into a run. "Daniel, I now what happened! Dan–" but he stopped dead as his son fell through the ceiling from his bedroom, his human body transparent. But in seconds he was solid once more and falling from the high ceiling with no way to stop himself. "Danny!" Instinctively he caught the boy in his arms, his knees bending at the sudden weight.

"Dad, I … I don't get it. Wh-what happened?" his boy said lowly, a tired tone in his voice.

"I think … I think something spilled over my coffee and short-circuited the wires, making the Portal burst outwards and infect me and you with some kind of ghostly essence … Daniel, I think we're half ghosts now."

He set his son down on the long rug that ran down the hallway. Light blue eyes met dark teal ones, and slowly Daniel said, "So … what now, Dad?"

Vlad sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea."

"I'm scared," the 13-year-old stated. It was funny, because he was only a couple months from is birthday … what a terrible present to receive two months early.

"I am, too, m'boy," replied the older man hoarsely. Without really thinking about it, he came closer and held his son, afraid for them both. Ghost powers? How can fate be so cruel? It's as if part of him died …


	27. Until Sunrise

**

* * *

Title: **_Until Sunrise  
_**Rating: **_K to K+  
_**Mood song: **_Black Hole by Aqualung  
_**Pairings: **_DannyXSam fluff, whoo!  
_**Word count: **_572_  
**Notes: **_A challenge from DfK, a loyal reviewer of mine. It's a picture I've seen on DeviantART that they gave a link to for photobucket. If you want to see it, look at the reviews and take out the spaces of the link. :) _

_LoL this has reference to my 'Insomnia' drabble. ((Ch.3 for those who don't know! XD)) _

_Takes place some time after PP, I'd think. And if you don't get it, I mean 'Phantom Planet'.

* * *

_

It was one of those nights that Danny just wanted to be alone, flying off into the moonlight in the late spring, the cool air brushing across his ghostly face. With a sigh he went to the park in Amity Park, which maybe is what gave the town it's name; huh, that's something to think about.

And with no ghosts around, he had plenty of time to think. It was a little sad, in the pathetic way, at how much time he had these days as a 'super hero'. Where had all the villains gone? He almost didn't want to admit it, but he missed some of the excitement.

In the park he landed in the close, open branches of a large tree, mostly likely an oak. Danny settled himself down in it and smiled at the lightening in the sky, going from deep, rich navy to a cerulean.

With a tiny ring of light Danny turned human again, dressed in slept-in jeans and his usual t-shirt. How long as he been out? 5 hours? He got insomnia around midnight, so … yes, just flying and patrolling the city in the early breaths of the morning.

A cracking sound came beneath him, and he jumped as he felt vibration in the damp wood beneath him. "Who's there?" he called below.

"Calm down, Danny, it's just me," comes a female voice, low and sounding as if she were rolling her eyes.

"Sam? What are you doing out so late?" he asked as he lent her a hand, heaving her up onto the bough below his.

"I saw you fly past my window," she grunted as she found a comfortable position, leaning her head against the front of his calves. "Heading for the park. So I came to join you; I wasn't able to sleep since the nightmare I had around 3:00. But I don't mind; I'm not tired now."

"But I thought you liked nightmares?" he teased, stroking her thick black hair, which was knotted and taken out of it's usual half-ponytail. She must've just thrown on some clothes and boots and snuck out right away.

She shrugged into his embrace. "Not that one."

"Well, I guess we could watch the sun rise," Danny mutters, leaning over her shoulder and speaking into her ear.

She scrunched up her shoulder and giggled, "Don't _do_ that, it tickles!"

She smiles and pulls away slightly, turning his head up to look at the sky. It was faintly purple now, a pleasant lavender shade. "Sam?" he asks lowly.

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily, but he doesn't hear the tiredness in her voice.

"What do you think tomorrow will bring? – Metaphorically, I mean. Because this sunrise reminds me of all the things that happened already; so what's going to happen next?"

There was a pause as the orange tints began to light the sky near the horizon. Danny gripped her tightly so she wouldn't fall but gently as not to hurt her. It was funny, because compared to the chilling spring air, Sam's thin body was warm and seemed to fit like a pillow under your head.

"Sam?" he asked again since she didn't respond to his question. "Did you fall asleep?"

He glanced down, passed her tangled black locks, finding that her eyes were drawn shut. He sigh and smiled, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, Sam. Guess you were tired after all, huh?"


	28. Comebacks

**

* * *

Title: **_Comebacks  
_**Rating: **_K+ to T  
_**Mood song: **_TEEN TITANS…OMFGWTFBBQ. I actually don't know any songs, lulz. I live in a cave.  
_**Pairings: **_Dan-Vlad…hate. LOLOLOL.  
_**Word count: **_360  
_**Notes: **_I don't know where my mind was. Really I don't. Anyway, it's a challenge from Shiny-san again; wants a Dan-Vlad drabble this time where they aren't teamed up. I tried my best at first but then it went downhill and so now I have this shit. I hope you don't hate me now, Shiny! TTwTT  
__AU…? I dunno. But this made me LMAO.  
__Damn my crack-ish mind. D:  
((LOTS OF OOC, YAYYY!))  
__…um, I LOVE VLAD. I really do. -hearts-  
And, um, I want Dan's cape. It's sexyfine. Yup, yup.  
__I'm hyper; can you tell?! XD _

_Epic … simply epic.

* * *

_

"Get out of my way, Grandpa!" yelled a black-haired guy in a gruff voice as he ran down the street from some security guards.

"Grandpa?! I'm only in my 40's, you little punk!" barked the man, stopping the young adult in his tracks.

"Little? I'm in my 20's and a hell of a lot stronger than you! Now outta my way."

"Maybe I should let them catch you; you have no respect," Vlad retorted, changing into his ghost form. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"And neither do you, apparently," Dan said with the same tone, changing into his own ghost form, neither of them seeming to care that they were in public.

"You want to take this outside?"

"We're already outside, retard!"

"My, you have such a dirty mouth. Let me help you WASH IT OUT!" growled Vlad as he hurled some ghostly fire at the younger man.

People began running away, and naturally the second the guards saw Dan transform they were gone faster than you can say, 'eek, a ghost!'.

"You asshole! I wasn't even ready yet!"

"Aww, too bad! And your mouth is still just_ so _dirty. Maybe you need a SPANKING!" Vlad roared with multiple blasts of his Ghost Ray, aimed for – of 'course – Dark Danny's butt.

"Gahh!" he yelped. But soon that yelp became a yell of frustration, and he launched a net of ectoplasmic goo at Vlad, entangling him like a fly in a spider's web.

"Oh cheese logs, oh sugar cookies, oh butternuts!!!" Vlad curses while struggling to move his limbs in the sticky goop.

At first Dan just frowns, but slowly that frown turns into raised eyebrows and a bit-back smile, until finally he just bursts out laughing. "What. The. Hell!" he sputters while laughing.

"Will you please just can it, Mr. Flaming-Hair!"

And this throws Dan into anther fit of laughter, the dark sound echoing throughout the city.

"I mean it! Just get me out of this, and I'll show you how fierce I can be!"

"You know, Plasmius," Dan chuckles, "You're not very convincing when you're tied up in green goo and using snack foods as swear words!"


	29. Welcome One and All

**

* * *

Title: **_Welcome One and All  
_**Rating: **_K+ (ish)  
_**Mood song: **_Stockholm Syndrome by Muse  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 255  
_**Notes: **_It took a review from DarkfireKitten to make me remember a favorite person of mine I've been meaning to drabble about: FREAKSHOW! So, uh, here's a Circus Gothica drabble. A poem-thingy because I'm a poet at heart.

* * *

_  
"My name is Freakshow, how do you do?  
I'm here to invite you to something completely new.  
Let me introduce a circus of ghoulish demands,  
With creepy clowns with skeleton hands.  
Come my troubled children of black, white, and grey;  
Come to Circus Gothica, and please enjoy your stay.  
For here we have things inside this tent to make you scream,  
Dark illusions and phenomena from your most frightening dreams.  
Circus Gothica is not for the weak,  
Not for those afraid of blood and gore and the incomprehensibly bleak.  
But if you are like the twisted vampires that stalk the night,  
We welcome you with open arms and on a silver platter deliver Fright.  
Hues of red, black, and grey,  
Come any time during night and day.  
We ensure your eyes will behold  
Contorted mysteries never before told.  
Ugly tales of Grim Reapers and the walking dead,  
Please watch your choice of seating in the audience, or else you will lose your head.  
We will show you tightrope walkers and rings of fire,  
Where death is probable as they both rise higher and higher.  
Watch as our performers show you great feats,  
While you stuff yourself full with carnal carnival treats.  
If you are considered to be punk, Goth, or emo,  
Then you belong here with us; I hope you decide to go.  
So won't you come, one and all,  
Into our tents both big and small?  
We'll be sure to be the most civil of hosts, 

"…But don't be surprised if we're all ghosts."


	30. Tales From The Guardian's Song

**

* * *

Title: **_Tales From The Guardian's Song  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Mood song: **_The Bird and the Worm by the Used  
_**Pairings: **_DannyXVlad … um … father-son/hate? Pretty much. BUT NOT SLASH.  
_**Word count:**_ 996 (without lyrics)  
_**Notes: **_Shiny-san gave me another challenge: to write something inspired by her story; perhaps something to happen later on it in or something. And I must say, her story is amazing so far, but I just hope I don't destroy it with this oneshoty-drabble-thingy. _

_Damn, these challenges are fun.  
But I hope this one doesn't sound too much like drabble 25, "The Sound of Evil laughter Falls" … D: _

_Oh, and I'm 3/5 of the way done now. Only 20 more to go.  
Please review and give me something to do. (OMG that rhymed! XD) _

_I thought the lyrics at the end kind of fit the whole feeling of Shiny-san's story. Do you know that bottom song, Shining-Zephyr? It's 'Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet'? by Relient K. Nearly the whole song fits your story, I think …  
Speaking of which: if you want to use anything from this in your story, I give you the rights to, but so that no one thinks you stole it, write in your A/N that i helped supply some ideas.  
I really don't care if you use some or not, but I think a few small parts are pretty okay-fitting for your story. So if you like some of it, you can use it, Shiny-san!

* * *

_

_3:30 p.m. on the button_

It was difficult to look into those glowing red eyes, knowing that it might be the last thing you see. The repulsive feeling waving off of the billionaire made Danny's stomach fall down to his toes, where his heart raced and went the opposite way, beating loudly in his throat. The thuds of his heartbeat made his broken nose throb with a dull pain, but he ignored it as he swallowed hard, trying to make his brain work properly. If Vlad was serious … if he was really going to **_kill_** him … Danny needed his brain in working order in order to fight. _I'm not going to lose,_ he told himself. _He'll die, not me._

But the teen couldn't be sure. One never knows what's going to happen next, one can only play on what was happening. Clockwork was the only one who knew all, and he wasn't here now to act a part in this. This was strictly between the Halfa and the Fruit Loop; is anyone interfered, they might get hurt. But still Danny had asked his friends to get his sister and be on stand-by, at least so someone could take his body away to bury it.

_No, no, I can't let myself think that way,_ Danny thought. _I have to push away my doubts and fears, or else he'll kick my ass … and succeed in killing me._

"Well, m'boy," Vladimir said lightly, but there was a vicious undertone to his words. "I see you had the guts to show up; I'm proud of you. I though that I'd have to drag you here by force."

_Because force is all he knows, _Danny thought bitterly. _Like that kiss on the cheek he gave me, that bipolar bastard. I've said it once and I'll say it again: everything Vlad does is forced. …But right now that hardly matters._

"Shall I make the first move, or will you?" he said playfully.

_Don't tell me he's enjoying this! Is Vlad really that twisted? Has all his rational thoughts left him?_ Thought the blue-eyed boy in a slight panic. Externally he kept his cool, and slowly he breathed out a sigh. "I think I will, **_Plasmius_**," he hissed, launching himself forward like a spring-loaded shotgun.

"Let's see you try," said the older man lowly, every word dripping with malevolence.

With a roar Danny shot tendrils of ice around Vlad's body, and soon after a white-hot blast of green to his chest. The man howled in pain as he crashed into the grassy knoll below him in the park. His figure went sliding across the earth, laving an ugly, muddy tail in his wake.

To Danny's surprise, the man smiled, and a coughing chuckle escaped his mouth while he broke the ice and stood. A dribble of blood leaked from his chest wound, but it seemed so small compared to the width of his upper body. "Now that you had your fun, Daniel, are you ready to die?"

In one swift movement, Danny found himself pinned to a tree, and he had no idea how. He grunted with the impact, his ghostly lungs emptying all their air, leaving him breathless. His eyes peaked open and saw two Vlads putting him in a choke hold, the left hand of one and the right hand of the other.

A third Vlad leaned in between the other two and smiled at Danny, his vampire fangs glistening. "I really thought you could be my son, boy. I really thought you and your mother could live happily with me. It would have been very nice, you know; we could take up a cabin or beach house somewhere, making memories together. Too bad she and you had to be so stubborn, hmm?"

As Danny struggled to breathe and clawed at the two strong hands that held him to the tree, he took in what the man said so casually and could feel his hatred. It burned holes in him like a Ghost Ray, and silently he wondered if death would be so bad. _Stay strong, Danny! _A voice in the back of his head said. Dizzily he nodded to it and smirked.

He fazed through the trunk of the tree, disappearing into the ground.

"Fiddle sticks! Where'd you go, boy?" called the angered middle-aged man, his copies forming into one, leaving the original archenemy.

"I'm right HERE!" he barked as he swung upwards from the ground, his fist connecting with Plasmius's jaw. The man staggered backwards in the sky, but quickly regained his composure and fired a flurry of attacks all at once, one after the other.

At first Danny thought he might be able to dodge some of them, his ghostly form twisting and turning into different shapes as he dodged the ones he could. But he couldn't keep it up for long; Vlad was **_fast_**.

One thick ray of reddish light came Danny's way, an inescapable oval formed from Plasmius's two open palms. The blast overwhelmed the teen, and he found himself falling into blackness as his figure spiraled to the land below him. An insane laugh escaped Vlad's lips, and soon he was ducking down to catch the boy in his arms before he touched ground. With a toss he flung the unconscious body into the air and shot at it like target practice with Frisbees and a hunting rifle.

A tearing sound split through the raven-haired boy's ears, and his eyes flung open as he regained consciousness, only to know the excruciating pain that shot throughout his body. In seconds he was laying on the soft soil, moaning with the hurt that filled his senses.

_Is this the end? _He wondered. _Is Vlad really going to finish me off … forever? _

"I used to wonder if there would ever be forgiveness, Daniel. I wondered if you could forgive me, or I you. But I think, now, it's too late for any of that."

---------

**_And all this time I never thought  
that all we had would be all for not _**

No, I don't hate you  
don't want to fight you  
know I'll always love you  
but right now I just don't like you  
No, I don't hate you  
don't want to fight you  
know I'll always love you  
but right now I just don't like you  
cause you took this too far

Make your decision and don't you dare think twice  
go with your instincts along with some bad advice  
this didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all  
you blame me but some of this is still your fault

I tried to move you, but you just wouldn't budge  
I tried to hold your hand but you'd rather hold your grudge  
I think you know what I'm getting at  
you said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that

and wisdom always chooses  
these black eyes and these bruises  
over the heartache that they say  
never completely goes away  
(I just can't believe this happened  
and one day we'll see this come around)

what happened to us  
I heard that it's me we should blame  
what happened to us  
why didn't you stop me from turning out this way  
and know that I don't hate you  
and know that I don't want to fight you  
and know that I'll always love you  
but right now I just don't... 

---------


	31. Frozen Pole Got Your Tongue?

**

* * *

Title: **_Frozen Pole Got Your Tongue?  
_**Rating: **_K+ to T (blood and bullying; blood because I watched Sweeny Todd today. XD;;)  
_**Mood song: **_So Cold by Breaking Benjamin  
_**Pairings: **_FrostbiteXSnowfall (mother-to-son) MOST IS MADE-UP. Like an OC, almost.  
_**Word count:**_ 1,014  
_**Notes: **_A Frostbite one. Because he's awesome. And this one takes place in the past, which I've hardly done much in these drabbles. So yeah, we get to see Frostbite as a four-legged, adorable pup … I got the idea from Feri-san's DP doodles. Here's a link with spaces: _

_http:// feri-san. deviantart . com/art/ DPSketches- 21-01-07- spoilers- 47144211 _

_P.S. YES I WILL DO A NOCTURN ONE NEXT. Because I love him and his voice actor! …And I'm sorry for being late. D:

* * *

_

_Frostbite wasn't always the might snow beast we all know him to be. Far back when he was young and weak, barely able to create a small flurry let alone a snowball or blizzard, he was picked on and terribly miserable. He had a mother, too, a soft and lovely Far Frozen whom resembled more of a polar bear than a yeti. She has a heart as big as her caressing paws, and she was the source of comfort Frostbite had. Her name was Snowfall, which was generally considered a soft name for their people. _

_It was one day after 'school' (which here means: 'a time when pups get together to learn how to control and use their icy powers') that the worst tragedy befell the tiny Frostbite…_

"What's your problem, Frost-butt?" the leader asked, giving Frostbite a cruel, childish play on his name.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" another echoed.

"You're not very good with your ice powers, are you?" a third said snottily.

"Spirits, Frost-butt, can't you even make an icicle yet? You're such a defect."

"What's the matter, frozen pole got your tongue?" the fourth laughed.

"Yeah, Frost-butt, I wonder why they even bother teaching it to you." They all teased, mocking him.

He younger pup finally spoke up. "Of 'course I can make an icicle!"

They laughed. "Prove it, then!"

His big eyes pooled with warm water, but he ignored it and focused hard, trying to prove them wrong … and trying not to cry. A tiny shank, the smallest pointed stub, formed in his paws. "…See? An icicle…"

They laughed harder. "No, Frost-butt, **these** are icicles." The leader told him.

A long, sharp blade of ice formed in his claws, and his few friends made their own.

"Hey fellas, why don't we show Frosty here how icicles are used in battle?"

"Good idea, Hypothermia."

Hypothermia nodded, his cold eyes crinkling at the ends while he smiled darkly. "Why don't you demonstrate first, Snowstorm?"

"Don't mind if I do…"

Something in Frostbite's head told him to run, but his legs refused to move. The tears he held came spilling out now, making warm trails down the bridge of his furry nose. "What are you…?"

It's sad how cruel children can be; or how cruel snow beasts can be, despite their human-cultured tongues.

Two boys came at Frostbite at once, their icicles pointed like spears. There was a jab at his armpit, luckily missed, only shaving off a few hairs; but a third boy came along, laughing, wildly swinging his sharpened icicle around until he slipped. In second the three boys landed on the hard snow against the tiny Frostbite, but alas … their icicles didn't miss this time.

Two were speared into his white forearm, dark blue blood oozing out from in between the white tresses of his fur. But the third icicle had come down hard on his wrist, cutting it off his hand completely. The three bullies scrambled up and with shocked, wide eyes they screamed and fled, their leader (who had not been one of them) yelling at the top of his lungs: "YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

There was a sickening roared of pain that escaped Frostbite's lips once the shock receded. Panting hard, he reached over timidly and yanked the spears from his arm, blood trailing from the elbow down, and disgustedly he dared to look at the stump he had now. He tried to stand but the blood loss made his head swirl, and soon he was laying on the snowy land of the Realm of the Far Frozen. The snow turned a light blue, and with tears pouring from his eyes the pup whimpered to himself. "Mama…" he called. "Mama!"

An hour later, he slowly woke, his head feeling much too light. A warm cloth was placed below his budding horns and a gentle stroking motion was going up and down his back. "What … happened?" he asked.

His mother's low, soft voice came to his ears like an upbeat lullaby, as she explained quickly: "It was horrible, dear; I can't believe those boys did that to you. I had to save you somehow because you were losing too much blood…" she said hurriedly, her normally calm voice all a flutter.

"Slow down, Mama," he said in a weak, playful voice. His vision was a little fuzzy from lack of blood, and he frowned at her. "Save me how?"

With a sigh she pointed to his arm. "Look, son. It's what I had to do."

Where his forearm should be there was instead a chunk of ice, within it his bones. His mouth fell open as he willed it to life, his claw-like fingers flexing. "What … how…"

"It was all I could do to stop the blood flow but also let you still have an arm. I savadged your hand, dear, but not your nerves. I had to give up a little ecto-energy toy uor body so that you could still move your arm somewhat. But it'll work better when you learn to control ice. I think, maybe … the bones might still grow with a little stimulation. It'll be like your normal arm." His mother explained, her voice back in the calm rhythm he was used to.

"It sounds like you knew something about this," he says slowly, choosing his words with his lightheadedness.

She nodded and let out a short, nervous laugh. "Well, I was flipping through your father's medical books like a madwoman to try and find something to use on you. I was in such a panic, Frostbite … you gave me such a scare! It's funny we have those books, because even ghosts can get injuries if they're alive enough. And we sure are," she added.

"It's feels kind of funny," Frostbite said in his puppy voice, a puzzled look across his face. "But I'm glad I didn't die, Mama. So glad."

She pulled him closer to her and began rocking softly, tears in her big blue eyes. "Me too, dear, me too." 


	32. Sleep, Child

**

* * *

Title: **_Sleep, Child  
_**Rating: **_K+ (ish)  
_**Mood song: **_MLK by U2  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 193  
_**Notes: **_Nocturn must seriously be my favorite villain. Well, I mean, I'm a total Vlad fangirl but he's not a villain in my eyes. And I like Ember's character design a lot, but … NOCTURN RULES. Seriously. And his voice actor is in a lot of things, and that voice is just so creepy but amazing. -hearts- _

_Poem…? I dunno, but I like it, whatever it is.

* * *

_

Your eyes are feeling so heavy, child. **You should go to sleep.  
**Your arms lay useless, child. **You should go to sleep.  
**Your legs feel so heavy, child. **You should lie down to sleep.  
**Your head is so hazy, child. **You should lie down to sleep. **

What of your dreams, child? **Leave them up to me.  
**What of your worries, child? **Leave them up to me.  
**What about your care, child? **Leave yourself to me.  
**What about your health, child? **Leave yourself to me.**

I can make your dreams, child. **I can make them happy.  
**I can make your dreams, child. **I can make them interesting.  
**I can make your dreams, child. **I can make them terrifying.  
**I can make your dreams, child. **I can make them confusing.  
**I can make your dreams, child. **I can make them impossible.  
**I can make your dreams, child. **It's just too easy. **

Won't you sleep, child? **Won't you sleep?  
**Won't you dream, child? **Won't you dream?  
**Won't you help me, child? **Won't you help?  
**–I am so very weak, child. **So very weak. **

Sleep now, child. Dream now, child. **I'll be here, you can trust me. **


	33. Rock and Roll Will Free Your Soul

**

* * *

Title: **_Rock and Roll Will Free Your Soul  
_**Rating: **_K … or K+?!  
_**Mood song: **_Ironman by Black Sabbath  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 659  
_**Notes: **_I kind of want to do another villain-related drabble. So here's an Ember one, but before she died. (gawd I love her clothes/hair/tattoos. She has the coolest character design besides Nocturn – who's starry body looks wicked cool.) _

_…I'm not sure if she was really a rock star before she died, but I'd like to pretend so because she is one now. It's in her POV, too, just so you know. And I didn't mean for it to end the way it did … and for the newspaper part, it's completely made up to the fullest. I have no idea if the date I wrote was even on a Friday! It's just random.

* * *

_

"A'right, Ember, we're just about ready. Let's give 'em a show, eh?" the base guitarist said with a smirk.

"You bet," I winked, adjusting the strap on my shoulder that held my own electric guitar behind me.

From the side of the stage I slipped on a headset mic and took a deep breath before flipping it on. "Hello Chicago! Are you ready? – Because we sure are!"

There was a roar of the crowd's cheering, and I smiled to myself. It's such a sweet sound. Applause and chanting … for me. A constant beat of just one word, _Ember. _It was so satisfying to hear. That's right, say my name, _say my name. _That's why I learned to play the guitar, why I gathered together a group of high school dropouts just like me, why I went to gig after gig and never let disappointment get me down; _it was all for this._

I walked out on the stage and raised my rock fist, a twisted smile on my tattooed face. I could see all their faces, sweating and grinning, happy they're at _my_ concert, happy they get to hear _my_ music.

"Get ready!" I called out. There was an explosion behind me, and I closed my eyes as I heard the mechanic sound of my band rising from platforms in front of the fireworks.

And then another ripple of cheering, just claps and screams. _Such a sweet sound…_

There was a metallic click as the rest of my band came into place, and I opened my eyes.

"Let's give them a show they'll never forget." I muttered to my band.

They flashed smiles and raised their picks and drumsticks, and soon I was stroking my guitar, soaking up the hum it made. That sound may be even better than the chanting. They say rock and roll can free your soul …

**... Chicago Tribune **

**Friday, July 9th, 1983 **

**_Rock and Roll Will Free Your Soul…Literally. _**

**Written by: Alice Spencer **

**"'Let's give them a show they'll never forget,' she told us. I was newer to the band, a last-minute replacement for the secondary electric guitarist since the original – which I later learned was Ember's boyfriend – died from illegal-drug overdose. But anyway, I was the replacement, and that was my first real performance with the band. My first real concert. I've never seen to many people." He told me, fright in his eyes. "It … it happened so fast, Miss Spencer. None of us saw it coming, really. Near the end of the show when Ember was singing her original claim-to-fame song, the fireworks must have melted something because it just fell…" he choked out. **

**"I know what happened, dear. You don't have to explain," I had told him. I cleared my throat at gave a sweet, close-lipped smile. "So you were the only survivor?" **

**"Y-yeah," he said slowly. "I just … a whole band dead in one night. It really was a show they would never forget," he added in a bitter ironic tone. **

**"It was indeed. But at least she died doing what she loved. Ember McLain let rock and roll free her soul, wouldn't you say?" **

**He chuckled darkly, wiping at a tear on his pierced face. "Yeah." **

**It was a short interview, but I can understand. As you all know, the fireworks had melted down the supporting metal cords that held up the lighting on the stage. The cords had broken free and the whole set of metal beams had fallen down in seconds, crushing the entire band. The drummer was the safest, but some fireworks shot free and burned him, and he had died in the hospital. The only survivor was the secondary guitarist … and that's because he was standing off to the side during that part of the song which had no use for him. It's always a tragedy when a rock star dies … or, in this case, nearly her whole band. **


	34. Fenton Funnel Blaster

**

* * *

Title: **_Fenton Funnel Blaster  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_um … none?!  
_**Pairings: **_sort of JackXMaddie  
_**Word count:**_ 345  
_**Notes: **_Another challenge from DfK … and a real funny one, too! I have to write a story as an answer to the question: "What would happen if someone suggested that Jack Fenton make a weapon that fires cake?" XD _

_Okay, Darkfire Kitten, I'll show you mine if you show me yours, although this won't isn't as good, I just know it. XDD

* * *

_

"Maddie-pie, lookit this!" came the big oaf's voice as he bounded into the kitchen.

"What is it, Jack? All I see is a remote."

"And do you know what this remote controls?" he hinted, displaying it's green button.

"Obviously not, dear." His wife sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Then prepare to be amazed as I demonstrate what the Fenton Funnel Cannon can do!"

"Fenton … Funnel … Cannon?!"

With a nudge at his wife's side he told her, "Watch this."

With an over-exaggerated motion Jack hit the green button, and out of nowhere a funnel cake comes flying right into his mouth, spraying cream everywhere.

Maddie jumped back and blinked at her husband before bursting out into laughter. "What in the world would you need that for, Jack?!"

"When I get hungry, of 'course. I was talking to some of the fellas at the Nasty Burger one day and one of them said, 'Wouldn't it be nice to have ham come right into your mouth right when you need it?' And I told him, 'Heck yeah it would be! I should make something that fires ham into your face!' But one of them said, 'It would be nice, but a ham night hurt if it's launched at you.' So I said, 'Hmm, why not cake instead?' And they cheered and told me, 'Jack, you're a genius! You should make a gun that fires cake!' So I did, Maddie! And here's the best part: this remote has a few different settings. One is 'Eating' so that it'll fire cake into my mouth wherever I am, and the other is 'Shooting' so that we can junk up the ghosts with cake! It's brilliant, right? Am I right?"

Maddie twitched and forced a smile. "Sure, honey. Very brilliant. But, um, maybe you should make the make more interesting; like: 'Fenton Funnel Blaster'," she suggested.

"That's perfect, Maddie! You're a genius," he beams, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, lets see if ol' Danny would like to try it out on a ghost with me…."


	35. Give Me A Hero To CHeer For

**

* * *

Title: **_Give Me A Hero To Cheer For  
_**Rating: **_K to K  
_**Mood song: **_I Constantly Thank God For Esteban by Panic! At The Disco  
_**Pairings: **_one-sided PaulinaXPhantom; but to tell you the truth, I think Kwan or Dash would better suit Paulina. XP  
_**Word count:**_ 175  
_**Notes: **_Paulina?! Why the hell am I writing about her?! D:

* * *

_

"Give me a 'P'!"

"P!"

"Give me an 'H'!"

"H!"

"Give me an 'A'!"

"A!"

"Give me an 'N'!"

"N!"

"Give me a 'T'!"

"T!"

"Give me an 'O'!"

"O!"

"And give me an 'M'!"

"M!!"

"What's that spell?"

"PHANTOM!"

"Who's that?"

"PHANTOM!"

"Who's our hero?"

"DANNY PAHNTOM! WHOOO!"

"Yayy! Let's go Danny, let's go! Let's go Danny, let's go! – Hey, why aren't you cheering that part with me?" Paulina whined to her cheerleading squad.

"Well, um, Paulina, I dunno if you noticed, but that name, is _Danny_, and that could, like, mean the Fenton kid." Star explained.

"Oh, well I guess you're right. And he's a total loser. So: Let's go Phantom, let's go!"

"LET'S GO PHANTOM, LET'S GO!"

"That's it! Now let's make that DP formation we've been practicing!" Paulina shouted to the group, not really looking at anyone in specific.

And because of that she didn't see or hear:

_"She's seems, like, a little obsessed, don't you think?" _Star whispered to the cheer girl next to her.

_"That's putting it lightly, Star." _


	36. Send Me An Angel

**

* * *

Title: **_Send Me an Angel  
_**Rating: **_K to T (character death situation)  
_**Mood song: **_Send Me an Angel by Real Life (good old 80's. -hearts-)  
_**Pairings: **_AU DannyXDani sibling  
_**Word count:**_ 1,123  
_**Notes: **_Yay for the AU-ness. And more DaniXDanny because it's so cute. But this one's kind of sad. Scratch that it's very sad. Anyway, I was listening to the song and came up with this. I love me my 80's. _

_P.S. have you seen the pictures on DeviantART with Danny all gold-and-white with wings? SO CUTE. Which is also where this came from.  
__P.S.S. was originally DannyXSam fluff BUT I REMIXED IT LOL YAY. Because DaniXDanny sibling is so much better. D:

* * *

_

He lay bleeding in my hands, and I didn't know what to do. It's not like anyone was around; we were at Uncle Vlad's cabin in Colorado, both of us out here in the woods. I never knew the woods could be so cruel, or that anything could ever happen to my strong older brother.

"Danny," I said softly, tears freely falling down my face. "Just hold on, okay?" I choked out while frantically searching my backpack for his cell phone. Where was that thing?! I knew I was panicking; my hands slippery with his blood, and I tried not to gag at the dark red hue.

"Danielle," he said weakly, "What's going to happen to me?"

I bit back a sob and murmured, "Nothing, Danny, you're going to be okay." But I wasn't sure if I believed that. His sky blue eyes were quickly fading, someone losing their happy sheen.

Oh why, why did we think it was okay to explore the woods? We should have known better! There were animals, and seeing as how this is Colorado, unexpected drops and peaking roots, hidden waterfalls and cliffs …

I found the cell phone and called Uncle Vlad's house, my voice broken and pleading when he answered.

_"Danielle, my dear, what's the matter?" _

"Uncle Vlad!" I burst out, trying not to let my voice shake too much to talk. It was so soothing to hear his voice. "Danny tripped on a tree root and fell into that little rive and went over the waterfall we didn't know was there, and …"

I heard his breath break and a gasp barely reach his lungs before he was asking, _"Alright, I'll call an ambulance and be right there. Hold on."_

I sobbed and hung up, tearing apart my jacket to wrap it around his side wound, which was the biggest; he must have hit a rock …

"Dani," my brother said softly, a smile touching his face, but the drying blood out the corner of his mouth distorted it. "It's okay. Don't cry. It was an accident…"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, which I found to still be splattered with river water. It tasted like moss and rain, but his skin felt cold. That's not good; he could be getting hypothermia. "Hang on, Danny, Uncle Vlad will be here soon," I said, trying to smile through my broken sobs.

"I d-don't think I can, sis," he said faintly. "I'm not super-human, after all…"

He shivered, and I took what was left of my jacket and wrapped it around his upper body, but it wasn't enough; so I bent down and held him, his 15-yea-old self so much bigger than me, being only 13. I stroked his wet black hair and kept repeating things like: "It'll be okay, you're going to be fine, hang in there…"

And then I put my head to his chest, my mind going blank as I heard his struggled breathing, slow heartbeats and shaking bones.

"Don't wait for me," he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, my head popping up and staring at him. But his eyes looked as if they were staring at nothing, as if he had fallen backwards and was in the darkness of his shadow, searching but failing to find the light. "Danny?" I said in alarm. "Danny?! Danny!"

But he didn't answer, and I threw my ear to his chest, finding only an exhale and one half-beat of his heart.

Then he was gone.

**_Six weeks later…_**

"She hasn't come out of her room for weeks, Maddie. Jazz has to bring her food and force her into the shower; but other than that it's like she's not willing to be a part of the outside world anymore. She just reads and listens to music or cries."

"And she won't come home, will she, Vlad?" her mother asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

Jack touched her lightly and held his wife, sending a look at his brother. "Is it because he died here? Is that why?"

Vladimir nodded. "I believe so. Do you want to go in and try talking to her?"

Maddie nodded, pulling away from Jack and pushing on her guest bedroom door, which came open easily. "Dani, honey?"

"D-don't call me that," she said, immediately sounding on the verge of tears. "That was _his _name."

"I know," she said. Maddie hadn't noticed, but her oldest was already in the room, an untouched cup of tea in her hands.

"Mom," Jazz said quietly, "Maybe you shouldn't bug her. I mean … she wouldn't even go to the funeral, remember?"

"You're right," she said. With a sigh she wiped tears from her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, laying a gentle hand on her child's shoulder. "I know you were very close to your brother, but …"

"Don't talk about Danny like he's dead, Mom!" Danielle accuses. "He's… still here… I feel him…"

"Honey, that's preposterous! I mean –"

But Jazz stopped Maddie with a touch on the arm and a shake of the head. Both redheads sighed. "I'll leave your tea here, sis," Jazz said sweetly as she set it on the table.

"It's impossible to talk to her," Dani could hear Maddie say to her father.

In return, she heard Jack say, "Just let her be, Sweetcakes."

And then her room door was closed, and she collapsed onto her sheets, weeping.

**"I told you not to cry, Dani. Told you not to wait for me," **came an airy voice, but it resembled one she knew once.

"Danny…?" she said slowly, lifting her head from the pillow, a dribble of snot being wiped from her nose. "Is that you…?"

She looked up to find her brother standing by her closet, a white and gold almost superhero outfit donned on him, along with a hovering brass halo and large, feathery white wings. His presence was nearly see-through, his body a shadow of what it once was.

**"I look funny, don't I?"** he laughs, his eyes a strange yellow-gold. **"Not the brother you knew, right? Well, I guess death does that to you."**

"No, no," she argued, shaking her head. "You're not dead."

Danny came over and gave her a sudden hug, which felt like a summer breeze. **"I see, so you're in denial. It's okay, Dani, I'm still here, but you have to accept that I'm dead,"** he says in a comforting voice.

Danielle sniffled but nodded. "You're right. You're … d-_dead_," she choked out.

He nodded sweetly. **"Right. But that doesn't mean I'm not here for you, okay?"**

She smiled faintly. "Okay."

With a kiss on the cheek he was gone, the only thing left was his brass halo on her hands.


	37. Fishing

**

* * *

Title: **_Fishing  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd  
_**Pairings: **_DannXVlad sort of father-son, sort of uncle-nephew  
_**Word count:**_ 822 (yeah I kind of went over the limit. XD;;)  
_**Notes: **_LoL another one for Shiny-san. About 800 words, too, as a real challenge. So, since I have no real situation only a number of words, I chose fishing. BECAUSE I LOVE TO FISH. Oh yes. But is this AU? Not sure. Either way … um … yeah. I dunno. -brain fart-

* * *

_

It was a cloudy day, the white clouds tinted grey with the yellow-white sun trying to peak through. The water around the boat was still and quiet, the only sound being the _blip, bloop _of the sides of the boat against the water's surface.

"Nice day to fish, eh Daniel?" Vlad said in a chipper tone, an orange vest around his shoulders and a sleek black pole in his hands.

Danny let out a sigh, his chin in his hands. "It's pretty boring if you ask me," he said dimly.

The older man frowned at the teen. "Fishing is a patient sport; I should have known better than to drag you along. Patience is not your strong suit, is it?"

"I dunno if you realize this, but my whole generation is used to living life in the fast lane. Do you really think fishing is a good idea for _any_ of us?" the raven-haired boy asked, but it was a completely rhetorical question.

Vlad Masters frowned and shook his head. "Kids these days," he muttered under his breath. "Oh!" he said suddenly.

"What, did you just see a fish jump? Or maybe a frog landed on your head." Danny, if you haven't noticed, was a little cranky today. He'd rather not be here right now with his Dad's best friend; he really didn't like the guy much; he was a bit of a fruit loop, to be honest.

"No, m'boy! I have a bite! Not turn around and see what fishing is all about; you might learn something." Vlad said excitedly, standing up in the boat. "It feels like quite the catch!"

"Don't overdo it, you'll tip us over!" Danny screeched as Vlad's motions shook the boat.

"Oh, calm down, Daniel; it's all in good fun." He smiled, reeling the great fish in.

Danny's eyes fell to the splashing in the water, where a dark shape frets about, sending droplets of water across the small lake's surface. "What is _that_?"

"A fish, of 'course," Vladimir huffed, reeling his line in faster. The fish leapt into the air, his back arched sideways as it flailed in the air, trying to escape; but it was in vain because it was latched at the mouth by the cruel piece of curved metal known to fishermen as the hook. "And a might feisty one if that!"

Danny set down his pole, unaware of the fact that his loose hook had lodged itself on the corner bottom of Vlad's pants, near his shoes. "Let me see!" he said, finally getting excited about fishing.

"Right here, right here! Stand here," the man said hastily, trying to pull on the great fish. "Grab the net, m'boy! This can be part of dinner, if we're lucky!"

Almost in a daze, Danny mindlessly picked up the net and came back to Vlad's side, watching as his black pole curved in a U-shape at the end, completely taken in by the fish's weight. Questions flooded Danny's mind as he watched, and a smile came to his lips. _What kind of fish was it? How much did it weigh? How long was it? _

"Here it comes, Daniel! Be ready, now!" Vlad grunted as his face turned pink with the effort. The fish was a thrashing, green-brown-grey blur in the water, coming nearer and nearer to the boat.

"I got it, I got it!" Danny yelled, scooping into the water and hauling the heavy fish on board. It didn't like this … it began thumping against the wooden bottom, trying to squirm it's way out of the net.

"Here, boy, hold the pole while I get the hook out. Don't worry about the net, just set it down. There we go. Now, hand me the tackle box, won't you?" Vlad murmured here and there, a little out of breath.

He took the cadet blue box from Danny and popped it open with one hand while his thumb and forefinger knuckle held the fish under the tongue. Form the box he drew out a plastic-woven string with a metal poker at the end, and with one swift motion slipped the poker though the fish's gill and lip. He yanked on it vigorously and tied the opposing end to a metal loop on the boat. Vlad smiled and held the middle of the rope, the fish dangling with tiny kicks of it's fin.

"Take a picture, Daniel. My camera is over there."

"Oh, um, okay," he said, going to the back of the boat and taking a digital camera from it's case. "Say cheese," he laughed, and with a few clicks he had some very amusing pictures of the catch.

But as soon as that catch was lower (still tied) into the water, a violent tug rocked the boat. "Seems he's mad at me," Vlad chuckled. "But he'll learn to get over it. After all, an 18-inch slab of meat like that won't live very long."


	38. Don't Go There

**

* * *

Title: **_Don't Go There  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_can't think of any…  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 587  
_**Notes: **_A challenge from Darkfire Kitten again; a Tucker-centric one about his fear of hospitals. Perfect, heh heh heh…-grins- _

_Meant to be funny, by the way.

* * *

_

"**Why**?! Why, technology, must you betray me?!" Tucker wailed loudly from the back seat of the car.

"It wasn't your scooter's fault, Tuck; it was that flying squirrel that hit you in the face…" Danny said between chuckles.

Sam hit him the in arm and continues to drive to the hospital … or, at least, what she knew to be a hospital. Tucker thought he was going to her house. But how can he expect her to fix his broken leg? She – and her parents – aren't doctors.

It was stupid, too: Tucker got suspended from his driver's license for too many parking tickets, so he was taking a shortcut thought the park on his scooter and then some squirrel hit him the face, knocking off his glasses, and then _BAM_ – he hit a tree, the scooter crushing his leg. He probably only broke one of his bones in his lower leg, though; the scooter wasn't** that** heavy.

Tucker was in too much pain and too busy moaning about his leg to notice that Sam drove passed her house. Danny, in the passenger seat, wouldn't stop laughing. "I mean, _seriously_ Tuck, a **squirrel**?!"

With a sigh and the roll of her eyes, Sam stops the car. With a shrug she unbuckles herself and pops open her door, taking a in a breath of cool air as she stood in the hospital parking lot. "Come on, Danny, help me. I think he knows where we are, now."

Sure enough, the two back doors of her car were locked and Tucker was yelling his head off. "WHAT THE HELL, SAM?! YOU KNOW I HATE HOSPITALS! I SAID TO TAKE ME TO YOUR **HOUSE**, NOT _HERE_!! I'M NOT GETTING OUT OF THE CAR, Y'HEAR? I'M STAYING RIGHT **HERE**! YOU _CAN'T_ MAKE ME GO INSIDE!"

Sam shook her head. "I'll get his arms and you get his legs."

"Right," Danny nodded between chuckles. He popped his head in the car though his door and smiles at his friend. "Come on, Tuck, your leg won't heal itself. Let's go."

"NO."

"Tucker…" Sam says scornfully, using her remote on her car keys to unlock his doors. Before he could stop her she pulled open one of the doors, which made him back up.

"You know you can't make me go in there, Sam." He says stiffly.

"We'll see about that," his Goth friend smirks. "Ready, Danny?"

"Yep."

"What are you two … GAH!"

Simultaneously the couple grabbed their assigned limbs, and Tucker was being dragged out of the car in minutes. Danny was careful with his broken leg, but other than that he was held pretty tightly. And because of the tightness he couldn't struggle, else it would hurt his broken bone. So, with a helpless sigh, the beret-topped boy gave up and hung limply between his friends like a dead deer on an Indian's wooden pole.

"Oh, what's all this about?" the receptionist said as she scurried over to the three teens.

"Hiya ma'am," Danny says politely. "We got a stupid kid with a broken leg who needs tending to."

"But he suffers from Nosocomephobia, so be kind," Sam adds with a wink.

The receptionist winks back. "Seat him down and we'll be right with you," she tells the trio.

"Don't try to crawl away, Tucker," Danny said playfully. "Hospitals are meant to help people, remember? And this one isn't infested with Spectra and her Ghostly Goons."

"I know, I know, but … I can't promise I won't try anyway."


	39. If You See It My Way

**

* * *

Title: **_If You See It My Way  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_When I Look At the World by U2  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 227  
_**Notes: **_Thank you **Soului** for the idea of an outsider/minor character looking at the crazy ghost-infested city. XD _

_But I didn't think many minor characters that live there would care or be bright enough (LoL Kwan; he acts kinda ditsy sometimes) so I'm kind of using an old-ass OC of mine named Rose Johnson who's semi-Mary-sue in the sense that she becomes friends with Danny's group (Sam becomes her friend especially since she's a vegan; hippies no eat meat most of the time, LoL). She's an only child of a family of work-at-home 70's-loving hippies (and the girl has orange hair with purple streaks, wears a white jogging outfit with bell-bottom pants and rainbows across it and these funky disco-ball earrings. But she's completely human; no ghost powers or anything) that move into town from New York City for, like, no reason. XD;; (Maybe the reason could be to excpae big-city life? Let's go with that. P: ) _

_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 70 REVIEWS. OMG, OMG, OMGGG. I'M SO HAPPY FOR THAT MANY.  
Let's get more, though, eh? ;D

* * *

_

When I found out there were ghosts here on a daily basis, I totally freaked out, man. I mean, seriously, ghosts? I thought they didn't exist. But one morning within the first week I go to unpack one of our moving boxes and this blue guy pops up and says, "I am the box ghost, ruler of all things rectangular and 3-D! BEWARE!"

…Although that ghost I laughed my butt off about. He was so silly that I asked him, "Dude, if you want to haunt boxes, try our attic; it'd be nice to have all those boxes, right?"

"Ooh, well … The box ghost has decided to haunt your attic, then! BOO!" and then he want invisible or something and was gone. Probably to my unused attic.

But then I hear talk in school, about some ghost boy that goes around saving everyone from the bad ghosts, and I just shrug and say, "Huh, well … more power to you, man."

It's kind of crazy with the whole ghost bad-guys and ghost good-guys, but I kind of … like it. It's exciting and different; much better than living in the Big Apple. And I've made a few friends… my next door neighbor, Addie, and then Sam Manson and her friends. It's nice because it's mostly normal … except on the days that a ghost decide to attack.


	40. Wonderland Part 1

**

* * *

Title: **_Wonderland Part 1  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_Starlight by Muse or Flathead by the Fratellis  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 1,164  
_**Notes: **_Why not try something different? The idea may be done in a different way as someone's whole fic, but this is just a drabble. Let's see how it works out, eh? _

_I think you guys will like this one; it's like Wonderland is made to be like Willy Wonka. Mm, candy. C; _

_And oh, I was thinking my next few drabbles (since I only have 10 to go, oh my!) will be about either Skulker, Technis, Walker, Valerie, or Dani. Maybe all of them, eventually. And in one of these drabbles I wanted to crossover Fairly Odd Parents with Danny Phantom since they're drawn/created by the same person AND because I love them both. Yes, I'm nearly 15 and like Fairly Odd Parents. XD;; _

_--Um... I realize now that this must be broken up into about 3 parts, so sorry. S the last 7 drabbles will be the ideas aboce, okay?

* * *

_

It felt like a normal day, really; well, normal for Amity Park, that is. The sun was out with a few clouds here and there in the sky, and it was a lazy Saturday in which Danny and his friends had just got done rounding up a few stray ghosts into the Fenton Thermos and sent them back to where they came from.

Danny himself was laying in the grass up against a tree, Sam leaning her head on his shoulder and Tucker dozing in the sun nearby. It was peaceful if anything else, and the teen soon found that he was getting a little drowsy.

"Danny," Sam says suddenly, taking her head off his should. She pointed to something in this distance as he opened his eyes, not realizing that he closed them in the first place. "What's that over there?"

Curiously he sat up a little straighter and squinted. "Looks like a ghost," he says grumpily. Why, after he just got done catching half a dozen, does he have to get another?

Sam sighed. "Well, come on, we better get it so it doesn't stir up trouble."

Danny nods and goes ghost, the thin white rings seizing up his body and turning his hair white, his eyes green, and his casual clothes into something else.

"Huh? What?" Tucker snorted, lifting his beret from his eyes.

"Come on, Tuck! One more ghost to catch."

Tucker stood and nodded, stretching out his arms. "There's just a bunch all over the place today, isn't there?"

The Goth girl smiled and nodded. "I guess so."

"Well, no time to waste," Danny jokes. "Let's go see who we're up against."

When it came down to it, the ghost was a tiny green rabbit; it had red eyes with a flaming blue tail and ears. It was almost cute except for the two vampire-like teeth. The Halfa rolled his eyes. With a flick of the wrist he twisted open the lid of the Thermos and was about to suck the tiny thing up when it suddenly bit a whole in the grass, a swirling portal opening up beneath the trio's feet.

"What the –"

In merely seconds the portal grew, and Danny, Tucker and Sam were flung into whatever it led. But the portal continued to grow, and the whole town was engulfed in a matter of minutes.

The rabbit smiled to itself and it watched the city fall into the pit, it's plans coming together quite nicely.

-----

When Sam regained consciousness after the fall, she found herself lying on a sort of moss on the ground, but the shade was a pink-purple color. She blinked a few times and pulled herself up, glancing around. Where were Tucker and Danny?

- - -

In a forest nearby, Tucker groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, his tailbone throbbing. "What the hell happened?"

- - -

Near a sea with foamy, mint-green water, the waves rushed up onto the pure white sand and turned it a green-grey. As the water rose for the high tide, a few droplets of icy water splashed onto Danny's face and touched his tongue. He sat up erectly, startled. It tasted like… mint and lime? Weird. And even weirder, he was human. _Well, that's probably because I was knocked out. _He glanced around him, wondering where he was that the water was so sweet. He looked at the ground and felt the sand, and it reminded him of … Danny scooped up a handful and licked it. "Sugar?"

- - -

Down the shoreline a redheaded girl and her mother stirred, trying to wake up. Maddie was the first, and she propped herself up on her elbow and shook Jazz awake. "Jazz, Jazz! Look where we are," she said in a light tone.

Jasmine Fenton woke slowly, her eyes peaking open. "Is it the Ghost Zone?" she murmured.

"No, but I think maybe a world inside one of it's gateways. Just look, Jazz! It's beautiful."

If by 'beautiful' Maddie meant 'colorful and strange' then yes, it was very beautiful. The tree trunks were a crisp amber color, the leaves a pure yellow, some a wintry blue. The sky was twisted and green like the swirling vortex of the Fenton Ghost Portal at home.

- - -

"How queer," Vlad says with a puzzled expression; of all the boring days in his mayor office, why did today send him to this place? He'll admit it's a little refreshing to see some new scenery, but he didn't much like the way it came about. _Ah well, guess I better transform and fly out of here; this is most likely somewhere in the Ghost Zone, after all._ He thought to himself, but when his black rings appeared to change him, nothing happened. "Well that's not good…"

- - -

Valerie didn't like this one bit; one minute she was having target practice with her ghost-hunting gear, and the next thing she knows she's being flung into some other dimension? Jeez.

- - -

The Mad Ghost Hatter and his cat, Chescare ( Cheshire, ches-**scare**? I'm funny, come on! XD) sat together at their tea party, awaiting their new guests. "This should be fun, eh?" he asked the cat.

It licked it's paw and smiled. "Fun indeed."

- - -

The rabbit shook itself and turned into it's real form, a glittering red ghost queen with a heart-shaped bundle of hair and a white rose staff in her hands. "Let the games begin," she purred.

- - -

"Hullo," said a voice behind Sam. She jumped and turned to find two gingerbread men smiling a frosting smile at her. "Are you Samantha?"

"Who wants to know?" she ventured.

"No one but my brother CrumbleDum; and I am CrumbleDee," said the other gingerbread. The only difference between the two would be the color frosting that made up their little polka-dotted shorts. Each had three purple gumdrops going down their fronts, and stringy orange gummy hair. Their eyes were Red Hots and their mouths white frosting with black licorice tongues. But CrumbleDum, the one who said hello, had blue-frosting shorts with lemon polka-dots where as CrumbleDee had green with lemon.

"Um… nice to meet you?" she says weakly. "But I _am_ Samantha; call me Sam."

CrumbleDum held out a hand, large cylinder Jolly Ranchers as fingers. Sam a made a face shook his hand, sticky candy residue left on her fingers. After CrumbleDum let go he told her, "The Hatter is expecting you and your friends at his tea with the Queen. Shall we go find them?"

She nodded eagerly, wondering where everyone was. CrumbleDee smiled strangely and grabbed her wrist, pink bubblegum left where he had touched. "What the –?!"

"We can't have you go running off the second you find your friends; the Queen really wants all of you there at the tea," CrumbleDee says.

Sam's purple eyes grow wide and she shudders. What is this twisted place?

- - -


	41. Wonderland Part 2

**

* * *

Title: **_Wonderland Part 2  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_Starlight by Muse or Flathead by the Fratellis  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count: **_1,071  
_**Notes: **_In response to Soului... I dunno what I was on. A twisted down-the-rabbit-hole-mixed-with-CandyLand sort of fix? I dunno._

_But it's pretty nuts, ne? Not to mention skippy. But I was bored and not sure about the idea, so... yeah. And I know I owe you guys drabbles; but I got a LOT busy and fell into a non-creative slump, so... yeah. Heh, I slack off near the begining and near the end. I'm such a loser. P:_

_TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY. I'M 15 YEARS OLD FINALLY. HELL YEAH.

* * *

_

Walking down the shoreline Danny came across – surprisingly – his sister and mother. "Danny! You're here, too?" Jazz asked in an odd tone.

"Yeah, uh, I am. Do you guys know where we are?" he asks, confused completely' it's not everyday – or** any** day – that you wake up in another world after chasing a ghost rabbit. Wait, that reminded him of something...

Nearing a field the three of the four Fentons stumbled across a giant turtle with a cigarette in it's mouth, it's glowing green eyes staring into theirs. "Hullo," said the turtle.

"Um… hi?" Jazz answers back. She and Danny exchanged puzzled looks, like: _it can talk? And it's so big! _

"Are you looking for an overgrown oaf whom loves to eat?" It's voice was deep and gruff, as if it was forced to help them.

"You mean Jack?" Maddie says a little eagerly, wondering where her husband was.

"Ah, so you _are _looking for him. Follow me, please…"

And so they followed suit, the large turtle standing on it's back legs and walking ahead of them.

"This is so weird," Danny whispered to his sister. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know," the redhead replied in the same hushed tone. "I wonder if it'll really take us to Dad; something fishy is going on here…"

"Tell me about it," he grunts softly in return.

- - -

Sam and Tucker tug at their bubblegum restraints, trying to loosen the sticky pink substance. But it's no use; it was different than normal gum.

"I'm never eating candy again," Tucker moans. "This place is practically nothing but candy, but it feels so… evil. If I get the chance to, I'll destroy every piece of candy I see!"

"Shh!" Sam shushed. "Do you want the two Crumbly Twins to hear you? Just lay low and be patient; we'll figure a way out of this. I've gotten myself out of sticky situations before," she rationalized, referring to the time she was taken as a twisted ghostly prince's wife-to-be but got herself out of it (well, she would have if it weren't for Danny and Tucker… but it turned out fine in the end).

CrumblyDee smiled his frosting smile and pointed with a Jolly Rancher finger to up ahead. "Looks like we found someone."

"According to The Mad Ghost Hatter, that one should be Valerie Grey."

"Oh yes, brother, I believe you're right."

"Valerie's here, too?" Tucker said, puzzled.

"Apparently," Sam sighs in response.

- - -

Vladimir Masters was not one to be dragged around by _anyone,_ much less a ghostly pack of wolves wearing red hoods. He might not be able to become Plasmius, but luckily for him he could still shoot pink ectoplasmic rays from his hands and fingertips at will.

"Get away from me you ugly brutes!" he barked, sending a flurry of pink-red rays at them. When he shot them, though, they looked more like a puddle of lime Jell-O than ectoplasm. When nothing was left but the torn red fabric and the green goop on the candied ground, out of curiosity Vlad picked up a piece of the goop and sniffed it. "What the… it does smell like lime!" and with a tiny lick he found it to be true.

"…Most everything here is made of sugar," said a voice behind Vlad.

He swung around to face a young girl about 6 years old holding onto a boy her same age. They were ghosts, but unlike the wolves they weren't candied.

"Hullo, Sir," said the boy. "The Queen and the Hatter have invited you to their afternoon tea. If you'll accompany me and my sister, Grendle, we can be on our way."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'Gretel'? You two look an awfully lot like the fairy tale siblings, Hansel and Gretel."

The little girl frowned. "Oh, dear brother, was that our names before we died? I was sure it was 'Panzel and Grendle'."

"Apparently so, sister," he replied with the same frown. "But no matter; we must now go to the Hatter."

The girl giggled. "That rhymed!"

Her older brother smiled. "Why, it did, didn't it? But I digress; come, Mr. Masters, the Queen and The Mad Ghost Hatter await."

- - -

Danny kept hearing it around: the Mad Ghost Hater, the Queen, the Hatter, the Queen…. Who the hell were they? And what makes them so important? And why the hell are they so insistent on having people come to their tea party?! It was beyond weird.

Pretty soon the Turtle lead them to a long table stacked with tea pots, cakes, cookies, biscotti, crumpets, scones, cream and sugar, tiny decorative spoons and forks, and a million kinds of spreads for the treats on the table. Each teapot had a label to tell you what flavor it was, and each plate had a label to tell you what exactly was on it. Everything was set neatly with fine china, and a few people were seated down at chairs with their names glowing above in a ghostly flame.

Jazz stared hard at the sight, completely in awe.

"Jack!" Maddie said suddenly, breaking the silence and going over to her labeled seat next to her husband, who was devouring mounds of sugary things and sucking down tea like water.

"Madduphf," the man in orange responded happily through a mouthful of food. He slugged down more tea and refilled his cup, which made Jazz wonder if the teapots had a bottomless supply.

"Welcome, Fentons!" said a cheerful voice with a wide, sinister grin. It was a ghost, no doubt, his top hat reaching upwards for a meter or two, a split playing card stuck in the brim. "It's so nice to finally have you all here. And look! Here come the rest of the Queen's chosen guests."

Out from the colorful candy trees came a group restrained with bubblegum, walking down a peppermint bark path. Danny scowled to himself when he saw Vlad, but softened when he saw Sam and Tucker. Not far behind was Valerie, who was yelling curses at the people dragging her.

"Please, seat yourselves, everyone; enjoy the food and tea," Chescare says with a complacent smile.

Something was going on here…

And with looks to one another Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker knew they had to do something to stop it; who knows what will become of them here in Wonderland…


	42. Wonderland Part 3

**

* * *

Title: **_Wonderland Part 3  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_Starlight by Muse or Flathead by the Fratellis  
_**Pairings: **_(a little) DannyXVlad truce; like, working together under certain circumstances. How was I able to squeeze that in there?! XDD LoL, I'm sorry, but becuase of Shiny-sama my love for DannyXVlad (non-slash!) kind of rekindled. -sweatdrop-  
_**Word count: **_2,543 (whoa... longest part yet! but that's 'cause I'm wrapping it all up now.)  
_**Notes:** _FINALLY, the last of Wonderland!_  
_--But_ _I seriously don't know what's going on in this Wonderland thingy; even though it is kind of fun to write//read. (although it is mighty creepy; meant to be that way, though.) XD_  
_--Weird ending on this. Huh..._

_I'm trying to catch up on these drabbles tonight. -determined look-_

_...Okay, I lie. But I will have all of the drabbles done by the 50th day, which is Jan. 28th! THAT I can promise you!!_

_

* * *

_

The food seemed hypnotic, or something of the sort. Because as soon as Maddie took a sip of tea, it was like she couldn't see that everything near her was ghostly. And as soon as Valerie was force-fed a scone, it was like she lost her fighting spirit.

But Jazz knew better.

And Vlad knew better.

"Sorry, I don't like those," Jazz would say every time she was offered something when she sat glued to her seat.

"I only eat sushi," Vlad lied.

Danny and Sam raised their eyebrows, wondering why the two were acting so strange. Jazz gave her brother a look, trying to warn him not to eat anything from the table. Sam understood, but Tucker and Danny really didn't.

Jazz cleared her throat. "Danny," she says casually, "Remember that movie, Pan's Labyrinth?"

"What about it?" he asks, and Tucker reaches for a tiny bagel on one of the trays.

With an overly-loud voice that startles the bagel out of Tucker's hand she says, "Wasn't that part with the feat and the eyeless monster really scary? That girl shouldn't have eaten that grape!"

For a moment he looks at her questioningly, and Tucker frowns in confusion. But quickly their expressions change, and Sam nods curtly. "Oh, oh yeah! That was so freaky," Tuck says, dropping his hands to his lap.

After a moment, Valerie freezes and sets down the food she had been unwillingly inhaling. She understood now, too.

"I saw that movie as well," Vlad says calmly, his eyes flashing red and glaring at the Queen at the head of the table for a moment. "Haven't you, Maddie?"

Slowly she snaps out of it. "I… have…! Jack was so scared he had a pillow in his face so that he didn't have to watch it."

- - -

The Hatter looked about the table angrily. Why were the Queen's guests not enjoying the food? They need to eat up and be nice and plump if the Queen wishes to be more powerful….

"Your Majesty," says the Ghost Hatter with a short bow. "It seems your guests do not like the food," he hints, pointing his hat in the direction of the other end of the long table. "Something should be done, perhaps?"

Chescare grinned again and a twinkle lit up his yellow cat eyes. "I could do something; that is, if you wish it, Your Majesty."

The Queen grinned wickedly. "Please do, Chescare."

With a nod of his furry head the cat hops down from his chair and strolls towards our beloved characters' chairs, randomly hopping up into an empty one near them. With a swish of the tail he [insert air quotes here 'accidentally' knocks over a jar of sugar, spilling it's contents all over. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry," he says slowly.

But it wasn't normal sugar in that jar; it was a backup plan crafted by the Hatter himself: break-only pottery that holds sleeping gas inside… and everyone knows that sleeping gas only affects humans _(although in Doctor's Disorders sleeping gas effected the ghosts it was only because it was specially made by Spectra. This sleeping gas is the 'normal' kind XD)_.

- - -

What they didn't expect was for two of their so-called 'guests' to stay wide awake, although coughing a little. One of the 'guests' looked extremely pissed off, the other waiting for the right moment to strike and find a way out of this mess.

The pissed off one wanted to save everyone and get the hell out of here. NOW.

The patient one really only wanted to save himself, although maybe if he saved his love she might return the feeling…

Either way, with a quick look at one another, the two hybrids knew they had to work together in order to escape this not-so-wonderful candy land.

In the mist of the gas, Danny tried his luck with tuning intangible despite the fact that he couldn't go ghost. Vlad was already ahead of him, slipping down into the ground beneath his seat. Soon enough they were right behind the Hatter, Vlad grabbing his neck in a headlock. The Queen was no where to be seen, probably vanished while the gas overtook the small outdoor area.

"What's going on here?!" Danny demanded from the Mad Ghost Hatter.

The ghost smiled and glanced up at the two seemingly-human men standing behind him. "How come the gas did not affect you? You can't possibly be ghosts, now, can you?"

"We'll ask the questions, thank you," Vlad growled.

There was a shuffling noise, and Danny's head snapped up to find CrumblyDum and CrumblyDee running off with his friends and family. "No!" he barked, about to run after them.

"Daniel, wait! It won't help if you –"

But the teen wasn't listening; he just went galloping off blindly, trying to catch up with the fast gingerbread men.

Vlad sighed and turned his attention back to the ghost he held by the throat. "Tell me, Hatter, what does the Queen want from us? And why was the food so…"

"Addicting?" the Mad Ghost Hatter finished for him with a contorted grin. "It's meant to be that way so that the humans get nice and plump."

"_Plump_?! Why do you need them plump?!" Vlad says in disgust.

"To feed the Queen, of 'course; she can't get stronger or more powerful unless she eats." He says simply.

Vlad tries not to gag. What kind of ghost stoops so low as to eat humans? It's… It's…

"I do believe you're turning green," laughs the Hatter.

Vlad glares at the ghost with a flash of red eyes. "Shut your mouth, Hatter! I'll end your existence if you keep that up!" he barks, angry.

And because of his tightened grip and threat, suddenly the cocky bastard turns chicken. "Pl-please, Sir, I'm only doing as _she_ says; _she_'ll have my head if I disobey. I make the f-food and tea, and _she_ lures humans here; it's just how we d-do things, Sir!" he says in cowardice.

The middle aged man rolls his eyes and releases his hold on the thing. "Where did the two gingerbread take everyone?"

"To the feeding chambers, I'm sure; we s-sometimes have problems with our guests eating, so they get sent there…"

"Where is it at?"

"At Ice Cream Mountain, S-sir!" he grovels, "So please don't kill me."

"I don't show mercy to ghosts like you, filthy thing," he spits, and even though his ghost powers are weakened when he's human, Vlad was still able to take aim and blow the Mad Ghost Hatter out of being. "Good riddance," he says lowly. "Now to find Daniel and the others at 'Ice Cream Mountain'."

- - -

He lost sight of them in the forest; it was too dense. Now, with a shudder of fear down his spine, Danny glanced around the brightly colored trees with no sense of where he was. He was lost, wandered off the path and away from everyone. "I let them down…" he mumbled to himself sadly. "I couldn't catch up, couldn't stop those gingerbread…"

The raven-haired boy slumped down to the ground against a sticky candy tree, his chin in the palm of his hand.

With a sigh he looked up passed the treetops at the Ghost Zone sky. But then his eyes fell to a lump of something in the distance. "What's that?"

It looked like ice cream, or pudding.

But there was so much of it…

Curiously, Danny stood and began walking in that direction, his pace beginning to speed up while he fell into a jog, then a run.

Something told him that he needed to go to that mountain…

- - -

"Yes, come child, join your family here at Ice Cream Mountain…" the Queen muttered to herself while she idly stroked Chescare's multi-colored fur. He let out a dull purr and peeked out the window of the castle that rested at the other side of the sweet mountain. "I'm getting awfully hungry."

- - -

Valerie woke to find herself being fed food without her consent. Her eyes widened and she struggled to break free, but it was like she wasn't in control of her body. Was she under some sort of spell? No, that's not right; spells aren't real. But ghosts are, and ghosts can possess you to make you do things you don't want to; ghosts are the world's best manipulators, able to control objects without touching them or possessing bodies that aren't their own.

Valerie groaned and wished she could escape, or had enough control to activate her ghost hunting gear. But, come to think of it, she wasn't able to activate it earlier; maybe it was this world…

- - -

It wasn't before long that Vlad made his way to the mountain and was finding a way inside. Oddly enough, when he stumbled across the lowest entrance Danny came running from out of the forest. The boy waved to his enemy, although at the moment they held somewhat of a truce. Vlad caught the motion out form the corner of his eyes and curtly waved back to show that he found a way inside.

When the boy was close enough he told him, "We can just phase through this; I'll go after the Queen while you be the little hero and save everyone else, got it?"

Danny nodded. "Alright, fine. But just how do you expect we escape when we can't go ghost or fly? And don't ask, because I already tried to fly. The only things I can do are go invisible, shoot Ghost Rays and phase through things. It's like this place takes away my powers!"

"I've noticed as much for myself; don't think me stupid, boy. But for right now let's just focus on the plan, shall we? I suspect the Queen will be up near the top and the prisoners down near the bottom. After all, that's how castles work, right?"

Again Danny nodded, and without a word he walked through the door; it seemed that everything where was made up of candy except for this castle. Great.

Vlad followed him inside and wandered toward the stair case near the entrance, and Danny proceeded down the corridor in the opposite direction. He was careful to stay invisible, although he had no idea if Vlad was doing the same thing. It would be smart to, though; don't want to get caught…

He came to a short stair well that leaf to a heavy iron door, but that was no problem for a Halfa. With a few steps he was up and through the door, still careful no to become visible. There was a strange heat that filtered through the vents above and the walls were lined with doors, the windows barred.

He took a look through one of the windows, his see-through fingers lingering on the bars. He could see the glowing of a ghost possession around a human body, and the human just kept eating and eating, as if it was automatic. Angrily he charged into the room and became tangible again as he reached into the body and yanked out the ghost.

The person fell to the floor, and Danny saw that it was Sam. He smiled when he noticed that she still had the Fenton Thermos on it's strap around her shoulder, and while she lay unconscious he sucked the ghost in.

Perfect, he could use this for everyone else. Danny lifted Sam to her feet, trying to shake her awake. "Sam, hey, Sam…"

"Hmm?" he murmured, stirring awake. "Uhg, why do I feel so **heavy**?!"

Danny laughed weakly. "You were eating too much. But that's not important; what's important is that we round up everyone else and get the hell out of here."

She nodded vaguely and he fazed her through the door.

- - -

Plasmius cursed inwardly as he stumbled back against the wall, the Queen holding a satisfied smirk on her face. Why does everyone smile here?! It's downright creepy.

"I should've only captured you and the boy; you're both half ghost, half human, and that is a very good thing for me; why, if I ate you two, I'd be stronger and more powerful than ever!" she laughed, and struck another blow at the man.

With a snarl he retaliated, blasting a few rays at her. But it was so hard; he was human and she was a ghost. If only he could transform…

It was then that he saw the glowing orb on the pedestal behind the self-proclaimed Queen. Inside it he could see shapes and figures, some of which looked like citied or towns. She **watches** people? That must be the creepiest thing of all. But Vlad wondered to himself what would happen if he broke that orb of hers.

With a smile he phased through the floor and heard her shriek of "Where did you go?!" before he came back up at the opposite end of the room, right behind the dark blue-red orb.

She whirled around and hissed, "Don't you dare touch that, peasant!"

"Touch what? This?" he said with false innocence.

The Queen loomed closer and with a dark voice she said, "Yes, _that_. Get away from it."

Vlad pretended to shrink back with fear, but by doing so his elbow hit the orb and it fell from it's pedestal to the cold stone floor, shattering like glass with a whistling sound. "Oopsie," he said like a child. "My bad, your _Majesty_," he added with a sneer.

And then things seemed to fall apart.

- - -

Danny felt something expand in his body, like a shift in his spine. He suddenly wondered if he could go ghost… and he did! With a smirk and a flash of his newly green eyes, he zoomed into flight and swerved around a fearful pair of gingerbread faces while he sucked up ghosts from his friends' and familys' bodies. "Yes! Score one for the good guys," he laughed.

- - -

Danny wasn't the only one who felt the change inside himself; as soon as the orb was smashed, Vlad himself felt it and grinned. "It seems this fight is over," he told the Queen as his voice started to echo and the black rings finished their transformation of his body.

In one frail sweep the Queen was obliterated, and Vlad smiled as he flew up and out of the castle, on his way to home.

- - -

**An hour later… **

"I wish I had the Reality Gauntlet," Danny sighed as he plopped down on his bed. "Everyone remembers that little trip to Wonderland, when they really should just forget it."

Jasmine sighed and sat in his desk chair. "I wouldn't mind forgetting."

"Neither would I."

"But it's not something we can change."

"I know."

"But I'm glad we're alive, Danny; we almost got eaten!" his sister shutters.

Danny chuckles slightly. "Yeah, and you almost got extremely fat."

She shakes her head, her orange hair swishing. "Uhg, I know… I feel like throwing up from all those sweets."

"Tuck says he's never eating candy again."

"I know I sure won't! Actually, I was never one much for sweets to begin with…"


	43. Sleeping Sun

* * *

**Title: **_Sleeping Sun  
_**Rating: **_K to K, maybe?  
_**Mood song: **_Sleeping Sun by Nightwish (yes I stole this and made it the title XD)  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 169; more drabble-like again! Finally! –sweatdrops-  
_**Notes: **_I suddenly felt like writing Desiree. I don't know why! But I haven't used her yes and she was such a cool villain, so… yeah. _

_Why is this a poem?  
__– Oh, right, it's due to the fact that I'm a poet.

* * *

_

It's a silence that swallows you whole  
Trapped in a bottle or lamp with no where to go  
It's incommodious and troubling  
Leaving your thoughts to stew, over bubbling  
And when you emerge all you can say is:  
"Your wish is my command; what do you wish for today?"

But I must do it, I must, I must…  
I am a genie, one you can not quite trust  
It is not my will, but it is my drive  
Granting wishes brings me power, helps me to survive.

But as the sun sleeps for a hundred years  
And as my ghostly body cries without tears  
I think of my past  
And dream of my release at last  
Where I can grant wishes and wreak havoc  
Where I can be like the free  
And break the prison that holds me

Although it is not quite real or the same  
Since I am a puppet in the genie's game  
Revenge isn't always sweet  
But sometimes a little wish is all we need…


	44. Forgetful Much?

**

* * *

Title: **_Forgetful Much?  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_1985 by Bowling for Soup…LoL…not the lyrics but the beat…  
_**Pairings: **_um… none?  
_**Word count:**_ 211  
_**Notes: **_Tucker Foley, WTFYAY. But kind of random. -shrug-

* * *

_

"So Tuck, you're still coming with Danny and me to the movies this weekend, right?"

"Huh? I am?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, at least you said you were."

"When'd I say that?" he asks, scratching underneath his red beret.

"On Tuesday."

"When?"

"During lunch."

"What was I eating that day, again?"

"A sub sandwich."

"Was I drinking 7-Up?"

"No, Coke."

"What was I wearing?"

"What you always do, silly."

"Did I have my PDA with me?"

"Of 'course."

He frowned for a second. "…I still don't remember."

"Maybe this'll help," Danny says from behind him in the hallway, and Tucker jumps slightly in surprise. In one movement Danny removed Tucker's hat and placed it on his own head, taking up his casual way of speaking while he quoted, "'Oh, Saturday I have to do something with my parents, but hey, I'm all for Sunday. How 'bout we grab a pizza afterwards and crash at Sam's house? – seeing as how it's so huge and all.' And then you winked like this and chugged your soda, which made you burp and burn your nose, and then you yelled like this: 'gack!' and I laughed at you. Remember now, Tuck?"

The techno-geek stared hard at his friend for a moment and then at Sam. "…Nope."


	45. We're Your Fairy Godparents

**

* * *

Title: **_And We're Your… Fairy Godparents!  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_Champagne__ by Sugarcult; BECAUSE I LOVE THAT SONG.  
_**Pairings: **_none, really, unless you count CosmoXWanda since they're married.  
_**Word count:**_ 1,570  
_**Notes: **_Yay, it's that FOP and DP crossover I said I'd do; but it's an AU, obviously. _

_LoL VLADALINE. A curl, teenaged-girl version of Vlad. Whoaholyhell, what have I done?! D:  
--Don't hate me for that, please; I beg you! (and '-aline' was the only female-sounding ending to a name I thought of that would fit Vlad's, although in retrospect it's Maddie's full name's ending as well. Oops.)

* * *

_

This is a story about Danny Fenton, a preteen of 13 years old that had a 17-year-old babysitter named Vladaline; she only came around because his two ghost-fighting parents were always off hunting ghosts, leaving poor Danny to his doom. He wished terribly that his older sister, Jazz, could baby-sit him… but she was away at college at the moment. And even though he complained that he was 13 now and able to take care of himself, his parents protested and said that it was safer, what with all the ghosts around.

So on mot Fridays or on the weekends that his parents had to rid Amity Park of ghosts, Danny was left with his babysitter. But one day when he was sent to his room with no supper for a **very** early bedtime, he yelled into the air: "Is there anyone out there who can help me? Anything to save me from that… that… **vampire**!" _(A/N: a joke about Vlad; Vlad's ghost form was meant to look like a -stereotypical- version of Dracula.)_

Danny wasn't one to cry, but oh, he wanted so very much to hit something; he was only 13, but 13 is old enough to know what rage is, and hate; he _hated _Vladaline. And she made him simply **miserable**.

There was a cruel silence for a moment in which Danny sat angrily on the side of his bed, his arms crossed with the fingers of his right hand drumming on his left bicep. He wanted so much to hit something…

So he gave into that feeling. With a bout of frustration fizzling inside him, Danny hopped off his bed and went over to his old piggy bank and threw it to the floor, enjoying how the pottery it was made up smashed to pieces with a shriek. He smiled to himself; he didn't like the way it has looked, anyway, and it sure helped get the bubbles of aggravation out of his system.

But from the stomach of the once-was pig there came a swirling vortex of pinks, yellows and light blues, tints of greens and purples, all sparkling in the air like a fairy tornado. For a second Danny only stared, and vaguely he heard Vladaline's crabby voice from below asking what the noise was. He responded 'nothing' to her without meaning to or realizing it as a puff of green and pink smoke billowed from the top of the tornado, the tail beneath it swirling up and disappearing under the cotton-candy-looking clouds. There was a small flash of light and then two small people were floating above him, slightly forced smiles on their faces.

They bore wings of fine blue-white, nearly transparent, and one was male with green hair and eyes, the other female with pink hair and eyes. They both held wands aloft, a tiny golden crown perched on their heads.

"I'm Cosmo," said the green male.

"And I'm his wife, Wanda," returned the pink female.

"And we're your… fairy godparents!" they said sweetly, but a tone of sadness or loss rimmed the couple's voices.

Danny looked awestruck. "What does… that mean? Is it like… um… Cinderella? Do you grant _wishes_?"

Wanda nodded. "That's right; just about anything you pair with the words 'I wish' in a sentence, and we grant it. There are rules to what you can wish, of 'course, but there are really no limits to how many you make; what's something you want right now, Danny?" She asked, her voice sounding a little forced, a little worn thin. But Danny couldn't tell, he was only a 13-year-old** boy** after all.

"Well, actually… I'd like my parents to come home. I hate Vladaline, she's so mean to me; I just want her to go away," he replies bluntly, the new-found power of granting any wish a little too much for him.

"Then just say the words, Danny! Really easy: 'I wish…'" Cosmo told him, nudging the boy slightly with his elbow.

"I wish my parents would come home and send Vladaline back to where she belongs: at her won house and far away from me."

"You got it!" They told him, and the starry tips of their wands glowed, and suddenly Danny heard the Fenton Family GAV pull into Fenton Works, and the sound of his parents mumbling words he was too far away to hear. There was the sound of a startled Vladaline, and his parents telling her why they were home so early. Danny peeked his out from behind his bedroom door. He couldn't fully see down the stairs, but he did hear Vladaline being rushed out the door.

The boy smiled to himself and turned to his godparents. "Thank you!" he grinned, and then he heard his parents coming upstairs. "Oh no!" he said suddenly, looking back at his broken piggy bank. "I wish my piggy bank was fixed," he muttered lowly and came away from the door.

When he looked again, every shard was put together without seams and set on his dresser where it had been.

"Wow…" he breathed. _Magic._

- - -

It wasn't until a week later that Danny noticed how glum his godparents seemed to be. He glanced at them one day on the walk back from middle school and stopped in the street to turn down an alleyway and let them poof into their normal forms. He learned all that first night about the basic, most important rules about having fairy godparents, and so he was careful not to be seen.

They looked at him with tired smiles (although Cosmo's always seemed brighter; it was just the type of person he was) and asked why he stopped.

"I'm worried about you two," he says gently. After only a week he came to like them around, and he was careful what to wish for and when. He sometimes would forget to thank them or would wish up something stupid, but for the most part he was considerate, something Danny felt he should be; he felt he needed to make up for any stupid mistakes he's made in some other lifetime or something. Like karma.

Wanda looked at him funny for a second, as if she wasn't used to her godchild caring so much unless it suited him better. "Well, Danny, honey… to tell you the truth, when we came to you we were – literally – yanked from being some other child's godparents. You see, he sort of loses us from time to time after making silly mistakes, and this was the final time I suppose. Things can't always stay the way you'd like them to."

"We really liked Timmy," Cosmo says in the way he does when he wants to back up Wanda but says things the wrong way; well, not _wrong_ wrong, but not quite the right way, either.

Wanda sends him a look then turns back to Danny. "We loved Timmy like our own son, since his parents had a different situation than yours; although similar, too. It just reminds me of him a lot, and I wish we were still his godparents."

"Not that we don't like you, too, Danny! And we don't like Timmy better, but… um… we knew him." Cosmo tries to explain, his face twisted as he thought for the right words. He wasn't none too bright, anyone could see that.

"That's right," the pink-haired fairy says lowly.

"I was **right**?" Cosmo grins. "Neat!" …He was easily amused.

"Why can't I wish you back to him? Can I do that? What if I could let you be his fairy godparents again?" Danny asked after a while.

"Oh, but Danny, we've only known you for a week… you still need us, one fix with your babysitter won't do the trick…"

"I know, Wanda, but if it's too bad they can just assign me someone else. I'll miss you, I'll **really** miss you, but he needs you more than I do. I don't know what happened for him to lose you, but I can fix that, right?"

Cosmo frowns at him and surprisingly keeps his attention span under control, not looking away from Wanda's or Danny's faces.

But Wanda looked hurt and happy at the same time. She smiled, her pink eyes softening. "I think Da Rules might bend a little if you _wish _us back to him… I mean, if a genie can do it, why not us?"

"Okay then; what was his full name so that my wish isn't taken too literal?" he learned about literal wishes the hard way…

"Timmy Turner," Cosmo told him. "Pink hat, buck teeth; hard to miss."

"And he lives in Dimsdale," Wanda added.

"Okay," he said again. "Before I wish it, I want to say good bye."

They came to him and hugged him, and he felt so much bigger than Timmy, even though they were nearly the same age _(A/N: in this Au Timmy is 12). _

"I'll miss you; don't let him lose you again, okay?" he muttered, feeling suddenly a little embarrassed. He broke away and coughed to clear his throat. "I wish that you two were the fairy godparents of Timmy Turner in Dimsdale."

The wands sparkled but sputtered out with a sort of fart sound, and the fairies sighed. "I guess Da Rules doesn't allow it after all."

Cosmo and Wanda looked so crushed… but then their wands effervesced to life and light, and suddenly they were gone.


	46. Talentless

**

* * *

Title: **_Talent-less  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_Sense of A Spark by Finger Eleven  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 221  
_**Notes: **_Something that came from nowhere, just my fingers playing across the keys again. Let's see who and what they choose, yes?

* * *

_

Each ghost has their talents; whether it is power over a certain object or element or power, each ghost has their thing. The Box Ghost is obvious, Technis is obvious, even Skulker… the Box Ghost controls rectangular objects; Technis has the technological equipment; and Skulker stalks and skulks in the dark, hunting.

But not every ghost chooses the right thing to have or do.

Spectra was stupid; she put all her effort and cunning into becoming beautiful; how much her attempts were in vain, and how self-centered they were.

Ember was greedy, wanting fame over everything else, when she lost likely already had her time to shine before she died.

These are all villains, and all the classic ones we see time and time again. There are others, like Vortex and Undergrowth and Frostbite… some villain, but each with a special power: to control the weather, plants, or snow/ice.

It's amazing, really, what a ghost can do; Wulf can slice through to other dimensions (namely the Ghost Zone and the Human World) with his claws, the Lunch Lady can control meat (as strange as it is), Johnny 13 another ghost he calls Shadow.

Power is a strange thing, and any of it is bendable, usable, and terrible.

Being it a talent, a gift, or a curse, it's all a ghost knows.


	47. Man of Words

**

* * *

Title: **_Man of Words  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_The__Beautiful Letdown by Switchfoot  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 233  
_**Notes: **_I love Mr. Lancer; why haven't I written him before?! Perfect drabble material, because he doesn't need much. But in this I wrote him in a new light, I think…

* * *

_

The titles I've read and know spring into my mouth every time panic hits, and I'm prepared to take on the trouble. For my students, my career, my hobby and way of life. I take comfort in books, soak up words of poetry and typed ink of paper; so as the words come out in my distress, they are not curses but words of comfort, something to show how I feel.

I am a man of words, a Literature teacher to a bunch of dull-minded high school students who won't give a damn about books anymore because they have computers, iPods, PDAs and the like. But I don't need much of any of it, really; I've had my fun in online role playing games and record my grades for the school to post in the report cards each semester, but I don't come near the technology much; I'd rather read.

In the wisely spoken words of Edgar Allen Poe: "I have no faith in human perfectibility. I think that human exertion will have no appreciable effect upon humanity. Man is now only more active - not more happy - nor more wise, than he was 6000 years ago."

And we are not more wise, not in the least. Technology is no faster or better or helping us very much; it distracts and disorientates, and keeps us from real wisdom: the wisdom of Literature.


	48. Engulf

**

* * *

Title: **_Engulf  
_**Rating: **_K (plus)  
_**Mood song: **_Get Out Alive by Trapt  
_**Pairings: **_none  
_**Word count:**_ 253  
_**Notes: **_It was inside me, dying to be written. For no reason. Oh yes. (D: oh noes!) _

_--And even though it's 12:30 in the morning I must hash out the rest of my drabbles now because I can't be on the computer again until Friday. Which sucks big time!!

* * *

_

"Swarm, my pretties, cover the earth and green the sky! Make the humans your food and the world your oyster; for nothing can stop you, dears, nothing at all! Make your thorns wide and your vines strong, your buds blossomed and large with your leaves a chlorophyll emerald. Grow up fast and spread like weeds, make the buildings crumble and people fall to their knees."

Undergrowth looked to pleased, his glowing red eyes full of excitement and joy as the eerie plants spread like a disease throughout Amity Park, swallowing the city whole with waves and waves of green.

It was a sick, vile color the way it contorted the earth and festered with poison flowers. The green looked demonic, not like the green of a quiet forest or a lover's eyes; no, it was not that at all, but a festering green like the plague.

Through the stringy veins of the plants you would feel sludgy blood the color of puréed spinach, all the nutrients filling it coming from the poor trapped people of dear Amity Park.

"This'll teach you to hurt my children! Now they will hurt you!" He laughs, but his laughter sounds like the breaking of tree branches and the quick growing of the vines in the Amazon forest.

A shiver quakes the bodies of the people who have not yet been possessed, and they scream and run while the strands of plants come racing after them, Undergrowth's laughter ringing in their ears.

It'll all be green very soon…


	49. Rough Riders

**

* * *

Title: **_Rough Riders  
_**Rating: **_K (plus-ish)  
_**Mood song: **_Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm  
_**Pairings: **_Johnny 13 and Captain Youngblood (cowboy Youngblood is not as good at the pirate XD), although not as a lovey-dovey couple but just… together without being together. (eh?!)  
_**Word count:**_ 299  
_**Notes: **_Ell oh ell. Not because it's a funny crack drabble, but because I just like these two. Hmm, I do a lot of villain drabbles; maybe because there are so many unique villains, and we already know the heroes? I suppose that's it… but it's another poem; I suck. You must hate my poems. But I like them, okay! -smile-

* * *

_

I man a ship and take care of me crew,

Something that, as a child, I've always dreamed to do.

**I ride a motorcycle and crawl across the night, **

**Me and my Shadow soaking up the darkness, avoiding light. **

And although I may look young

**And even though I may act tough **

I'm no kid, and I can twist you up like a washing rag that had been rung.

**I'm not a piece of leather, and the riding get's rough. **

But I can sail the ghostly sky without a worry

And send cannon balls firing down in a flurry.

**But I can steal without being seen, **

**And travel to places that you've never been. **

It's fun while the night time lasts

**It's fun without having human bones in casts **

And I guess dying was a good thing if I get this now

**But I'll always ask myself why I care, and how **

**Because I'm a wild spirit, reckless and free **

**And yet feel empty and incomplete. **

I really only have a child's mind

So being reckless and free is what I get, what I find

And I sort of like it, although can't explain it,

And it bugs me that I have no satisfaction to remain with.

**I'll get restless **

I'll get restless

**And want something else, something new **

And want something else, something new

**And now it just comes down to: **

What the hell to do?

**Should I haunt some punk, maybe steal his girl? **

Should I stop being captain and give being a cowboy a whirl?

**I'm not sure; but I have until forever… **

I'm not sure; but who cares, what_ever_!

**I'll just stay this tough rider **

For now, I'll just stay this rough fighter

**_And wait for my afterlife to shine with an excitement that's brighter._**


	50. Phantom Planet

**

* * *

Title: **_Phantom Planet  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Mood song: **_… "We Go Together" from Grease comes to mind, although isn't right for this; too happy, maybe?  
_**Pairings: **_yes and no hints of this or that…okay so: NONE. Sorry.  
_**Word count:**_ 325 (so sorry, but no long ones now.)  
_**Notes: **_Just something to wrap it all up with. _

_I thank every single reviewer and love how many reviews I have, and since I won't be on the computer until Friday I cannot award who gave me my 100th, but I'll be thankful to whoever it is, maybe send them a PM. I have **over** 6,450 hits on this, making it my most-visited fic of all of mine. Thank you.  
__These drabbles were fun to do, even though some/most turned out to be over 1,000 words (which is a oneshot, really, if you go passed 1,000), I still think they turned out pretty well considering what it was I started and ended with, no matter how retarded or late I got or they ere in the middle. It's 1:20 a.m. here now and I'm getting sleepy, but this is the last chapter and then I can be done with this fanfic, one more I can cross off my list; not to sound mean, it's just I have so many other incomplete fics to worry about… _

_Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review. I love you all so much!!

* * *

_

The Phantom saved the planet; or, more of, _millions _of ghosts did, but it was all his idea.

He had always been there: saving, watching, waiting, caring; but he was also hunted and hiding, afraid to reveal his secret identity. He was a stressed-out mess, a young teen boy who can hardly handle his grades let alone a whole city, and yet he managed.

And when the time came when everything was about to fall apart – When the earth would crumble and shatter and explode from the asteroid, when all would be fire and chaos and fear and death, and nothing would be there in the Earth's place in our solar system – he wanted to save us. He felt the need to, even if things went wrong and we all died in the end. He even got _them_ to help: the other ghosts, the ones who hated and spited and envied and tortured us; and all because their world, the Ghost Zone, would be affected as well.

He was a wonder, that boy, and we know what he has done now. We understand, finally, after so long. And we love him, oh we love our Phantom, our Fenton, our boy Danny. We built him a statue and everything, praising him, and reminding ourselves of what could've been if not for him. It was all we _can_ do, all we _could_ do, all we would or wanted to do.

And oh, what a strange feeling it is now to live and know that we are together – everyone on the whole Earth, everyone who could've been blown away like birthday candles – and now we can give him a second chance.

–And some other ghosts, too; although not too many, because there is still he evil ones. But hadn't they cared enough to help turn the world intangible? Hadn't they?

Either way, it's a blessing: we are_ together_ now, all of us. And we don't hate Phantom anymore.


End file.
